Teacher's Pet
by NoMangaOrAnimeEqualsDead
Summary: Toushirou is a college math professor. Momo is a teacher in training. She is put in Toushirou's class as a teacher's assisstant. Renji's sister, she's bent on getting rid of the peach. Read as Shirou-chan warms up to the peach who changes his life...
1. The Meeting

_Kaida-chan here~ This is my newest story (not really i've been working on it for months...) for you all. It's AU and i honestly don't know how i managed to type it all up ^^' really i dont.. there's like 14-16 chapters ^^' umm, im still working on the last chapter. but otherwise this should be updated every few days, or every week havent decided yet. Hope you enjoy it :D i loved thinking up ideas for it, even if writer's block almost made me quit near the end... _**I don't own Bleach...** otherwise there'd be a heck alota hitsuhina...

**_Teacher's Pet_**

_**The Meeting**_

"Hello class, can I have your attention please? Today we will be handing out assignments. You will be assisting your assigned teacher as an intern. You will not choose, we will. Especially after last times fiasco, _ladies..._" Sensei reminded in a dark tone.

"Hai Sensei." The room responded.

"Alright these might be out of order but first person is, Kurosaki Karin you will be the student teacher of-

**"Please let it be Toushirou, or nii-san!" **(A/N: I'm anti-hitsukarin so if you are one, STOP READING. Of course I'm being nice. If I weren't in a good mood I'd have let you continue reading so then you can find out it's not hitsukarin.)

"Kenpachi-sensei."

**"WHAT? THAT FREAK OF NATURE? Maybe I'm the only one that can put up with him..."**she screamed in her head. (A/N: idk why she ended up with him… Just a plot twist with only one appearance I guess)

"Kuchiki Rukia, you will be the student teacher of, Kurosaki-sensei."

"Hai. **Greeaat...I get the strawberry..."**thought Rukia sarcastically.

(A/N: as you can see bold means thoughts...)

"Orihime you're with Ulquiorra-sensei."

"Yoruichi-san good luck."

"Why?"

"You have Urahara-sensei."

"He's not that bad. Is he?"

"Err... Ahem. Next is Soi-fon, your teacher is Hisagi-sensei.

"..."

"Rangiku-s-"

"Haaii!"

"Drunk again I see… Anyway you're with Ichimaru-sensei."

"Ise Nanao, you will be helping **and keeping him under control** Kyoraku Shunsui."

"Yes sir… **No!**"

*continues announcing teacher and teacher assistants*

"Ah. Hitsugaya sensei's assistant will be, please be quiet. Thank you. Hinamori Momo.

"Nn?"

"Yes you, could you stop drawing for just a minute?"

"Hai sensei."

"You have Hitsugaya-sensei, you are not allowed to trade.

"Fine."  
>Whispers and groans went around room from Hitsugaya-followers about how lucky she was.<p>

"Dismissed. Please go to your assigned teacher as soon as you pick up your assignment sheets. I will be giving them to you so no one can switch papers. Your teachers should be expecting you."

"Arigato sensei." The room chorused as they filed out.

** "Hmmm...Where's the classroom again? Oh 257B, I think it should be right...here..."**

"I think I see Hitsugaya-sensei!"

"I see his shadow!"*more fan girl screams and conversations*

**"How am I going to get in...? Hey. That's big enough to hold me…" **Hinamori thought noticing a vent.

"Ok class, today we will be reviewing the theorems and conjectures for solving all problems, by solving, I mean proving, WITH REAL AND APPROPRIATE ANSWERS. Please turn to page- "Oh crap! They've figured out how to get in here..."said a young white haired man as he started thinking of ways to get rid of the dreaded fan girls.

"CLANG! THUMP!" were the sounds that caused the paranoid man to freak out. Meanwhile the students watched as screws from the big AC vent on the ceiling fell to the floor closely followed by the vent. A loud thump was caused by a girl tossing a couple books on the floor. Then the girl fell through the space left by the now missing AC vent, flipping in the air so as not to land harshly, and landed like a ninja with her long brown hair settling on her back. She was a slightly pale girl with pretty chocolate brown eyes, although she looked kinda spaced out, like she was trying to remember something, the students noticed.

"Hn...That was surprisingly easier than I thought it would be..." the girl said while putting her hair back into its bun not realizing the wide-eyed stares. After she collected her things, she walked towards a table and put them there, then pulled out a piece of paper and headed towards the sensei. Hitsugaya Toushirou.

"Who the freak are you? You're one of _them_ from outside!" Hitsugaya said while backing up slowly.

"No. I'm your teacher's assistant." She replied calmly and with a blank look still holding out her hand to give him the paper.

"Really?"

"Look at this sheet, and if you don't believe me check your email, that should be more than enough proof."

"…So you are... Alright could you start filing those papers on my desk." He directed.

"Hai."

"Class, meet Hinamori Momo. As you've just heard she is my teacher's assistant so treat her with respect. **Unless she's one of those crazy chicks..."**

"I'm not one of your fans. I didn't even know you existed until I was given this assignment." She said while filing papers with the same blank look on her face.

The class laughed while thinking **"so she has a sense of humor"** and** "she has a soft voice, but everyone can hear it..."**

"Anyway class, as I was saying earlier please turn to page 300 and do questions 1-20. Show your work. If you need help come up to my desk or ask Hinamori."

"Err... Sensei?"

"Yes?"

"I have a question for Hinamori."

"Shoot." She said as she cut Hitsugaya off.

"Why did you come from the ceiling?"

"There were people outside blocking the door and didn't look like they were moving anytime soon. Then I saw the AC vent, so I went through the vent and fell through the ceiling. Are there anymore questions? Ah yes, you with the tattoos on your head- wait... Renji?"

"So you remember me."

"You know him?" Hitsugaya questioned.

"Yeah, he used to live in my neighborhood when I was young, our parents knew each other. But then I moved away so I never saw him again. 'Til now that is.

"I have a question, would you like to g-"

Hinamori cut off the boy who called out by giving him a glare. "Would you like to complete that question even though my answer is no?" she asked dangerously.

"No ma'am." a blonde boy said as he gulped.

"Good boy, next question?"

"Aren't they supposed to be working?" Hitsugaya argued.

"They can do it for homework, can't they? I mean its better that they know more so that way they don't constantly interrupt during the class asking me questions. Or be late to their next class because they're trying to ask me a question."

"Fine."

Everyone in the class was surprised at how quickly he had given in; Hitsugaya-sensei NEVER gives in.

"Well actually I was thinking, mumble, mumble ah here it is. Ok get out a quarter piece of paper, go ahead and share the other quarter pieces so as not to waste paper, and write down your questions. DO NOT write on the back. Don't sign your name. No phone numbers either." Momo said with a glare. "When you're done come up here and put the quarter sheet in the box. I'll answer as many as I can. Would you like to participate as well Hitsugaya-sensei?"

"No."

"Suit yourself"

"Man that was an awesome class period!"

"I know right?" Was all the people from Hitsugaya's class could talk about.

"What happened in Toushirou's class that was so great?" echoed along the hall.

"HTFC Assemble in 167A!" the PA sounded. And then, the hallways seemed empty of most girls. Apparently the Hitsugaya Toushirou Fan Club had called an urgent meeting. (A/N: I was kicked out for being too crazy. Now I just watch from a distance and foil all their dumb plans =^_^= *evil smile* kidding, otherwise there wouldn't even be a plot...)

**_Chapter 1- Complete._**

**So how'd you all like it? It was a bit short-lived, the first chapter i mean. not much excitement or anything. but thats what starts a good story. it builds up to it :D one itty bitty problem though... i... i'm not sure, if i should continue this. its up to the response i get. the more readers and reviewers the better. as of late my other story "the aftermath" its been a bit of a bomb... so i know this selfish and cruel, honestly i dont want to do it either, but if i could at least get 3 reviews... (3 its not that bad, originally it was gonna b 5 but i didn't want to kill the enthusiasm for the story) i'll post the 2nd chapter. obviously just reviewing and saying "its good" or "i liked it" not gonna count. i need critism but no extreme flames. i feel horrible doing this... *being depressed in a corner***


	2. The HTFC

**Hello everyone~ Thank you for the reviews (i'm so sorry!) so this is an apology chapter...  
><strong>_To HyourinmaruIce and peachysnowFan thank you for reviewing~ and Momo only seemed mean/bossy 'cuz she didn't know Hitsugaya, and she was kinda annoyed with the fact that she couldn't enter the room like a normal person ^^' but don't worry, she lightens up DRASTICALLY by this chapter, or the next few. _

_To Abby Kurosaki my dear friend who reviewed, FAIL. i know you've seen the full story already, but really? "*reviewed*" does not count! XP but i still love you :D_

_To azngurl113219 sorry ^^' i understand it's a bit... slow? uninformative? it'll get exciting soon :)_

_And to KoKomimicHan i'm glad you liked it ^_^ i hope you'll continue to find this story interesting~_

_Now, the story! **I dont own Bleach... as i've said so in the previous chapter...**_

_**The HTFC**_

"YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!"

_Silence..._

"Today we are having an emergency meeting; the reason for this is because something happened. In our Toushirou-sama's class. AND, he was ok with it. SO WHO KNOWS WHAT HAPPENED?"The leader of the HTFC, Abarai Amaya shrieked. (A/N: Gasp. Renji has a little sister!)

"Under cover Lt Col. Hitomi reporting."

"Speak." commanded the young woman with coal black short hair. (A/N: Amaya doesn't look much like Renji...)

"I was in his class, I'm undercover and it doesn't seem like he suspects me. Anyway today it seems that teacher's assistant assignments were handed out. Given that I am in his last period I do not know when she appeared or how. All I know is that everyone is fond of the teacher assistant and respects her. Hitsugaya-sama seems to be ok with her being there."

"Her name?"

"Hinamori Momo, ma'am."

"Oh. So it's her is it? I never liked her when she hung out with my brother I certainly still don't like her. We must get rid of her so Toushirou-sama can be forever worshipped in my-our eyes." She snarled then corrected herself. No one seemed to notice the difference in possession though.

"By the end of this quarter everyone must have an idea for getting Hinamori Momo out of that classroom. We will meet as normal after Friday soccer practice at the music room in building G to discuss other business." (A/N: I wonder WHO'S soccer practice? *sarcasm*)

- _2-3 Months Later_ - (A/N: huge time skip, i know, just go with it~)

"Ok class today Hitsugaya-sensei is absent so we'll just be going over everything. Any questions?" Momo asked.

"Can we just have fun today?"

"I guess...Tell you what. I'll pass out all the work we're supposed to do to you all. Then you'll just do it for homework or in class and you'll turn it in tomorrow. So what are we going to do for the next 1 ½ hours?"

"Well actually Hinamori-sensei I had a question..."

"Yes Kira? Please don't ask me out. I told you the answer on the first day I was here."

"Actually the class and I wanted to know what you're always drawing in that sketchbook of yours."

"Straight to the point, very good. Well actually they're sketches of all of you. I pick one person a period and sketch them. On the first day though, I sketched all of you."

"Can we see?" a shy girl asked.

"Of course. I'll put it on the overhead so you all can see. Turn off the lights would you Renji?"

"Kay."

"WHOA! THOSE ARE REALLY GOOD!" the class shouted as they each saw their own picture. Each picture was a close up; and each showed the person's personality distinctly if not barely noticeable.

As Momo flipped through the pages she said with a slight hint of sadness, "You think so? I feel like they're missing something..."

"Ne...Why is Hitsugaya-sensei not there?" someone asked.

"He's last. I'm drawing all the students first. You guys are the priority; I don't want to forget you all after my assignment is done."

"You mean you're going to leave soon?" a couple voices whined.

"No no, I actually don't know. I just know it's sometime after Spring Break."

"Phew, that's a while away, which means easy days 'til Spring Break!" the class cheered.

"Is that why you all like me so much?" Momo said with a smile.

"No. We like you 'cuz you're nice and help us without hesitation." Renji explained.

"Yeah! And you had an awesome entrance on the first day you got here!" a boy joked.

"How did you even do that?" asked a couple people.

"I took gymnastics when I was younger." Momo said with a laugh. "You guys are awesome. I think I'll make copies of the drawings for you all. So you can remember me."

"You don't have to do that. That's what group pictures are for. Let's all take one next week or so. Then we'll take one before you leave. It'll show how much we've changed!" chimed in the girls.

"Haha, that sounds nice, sure, I'll talk to Hitsugaya tomorrow about it." Momo said as a happy feeling spread through her.

"So now what do we do...? We still have another 45 minutes left..."Kira complained.

"Hmmm...I think Hitsugaya has a radio around here somewhere..." muttered Momo as she looked through his stuff. "Ah here it is! Have fun, go ahead and choose the station you want."

"Ano... Before you turn on the radio Hinamori-sensei..."

"What is it Sakura?"

"Can you sing?"

"Anyone can sing."

"No no, like sing good" Kyoko explained.

"Oooh...Well that's for me to know and you to find out on your own…" Momo said with a smile tugging at her lips again.

"Does that mean you can't sing? I mean it would be a shame since your voice is soft and kind of musical!" complained Kimihiro.  
>"Is that so? Well you'll just have to listen closely all year long, maybe I'll sing a little bit. But I'm not telling you when." Momo winked.<p>

(A/N: sorry for the 20 billion a/n's but I hafta make sense at some point no? anyway this singing part was just plain random. Idk y I put it… so it's a useless empty add-on)

"Aww!" the class groaned.

"Anyway start packing up since its 5 minutes until the bell."

"Eh? Already? I thought we would have had at least 20 minutes left."Renji muttered.

"I lied." Momo smirked.

"Aren't you going to give us our work?" someone asked.

"What work? I can't seem to find it." Momo asked innocently.

"Ok Hinamori-sensei. Good luck 'finding' the work." The class said with a laugh.

"Have a good day guys!" Momo yelled out to them as they filed out and she got ready for the next class.

After the day finished and the last student had left Momo started to put the desks back in order when all of a sudden the door opened.

"Yo. What'd I miss?"

**_Chapter 2- Complete._**

**So, little more in depth than last chapter. I know her personality did a huge 180 but i explained it earlier. thank you for the reviews~ (i feel incredibly guilty and unworthy of accepting them due to the fact that they were forced...) i might post the next chapter tomorrow, or maybe saturday, idk yet. i'm a bit sad though... i missed royai day T-T i feel like a bad girl now... (in a not weird/perverted way... stay away pervs! stay away! *hiss*) and that ends my spaz attack. OH YEAH! On my profile, there's a spoiler if you'd like *evil grin* i'd like to see if you can solve it, but no giving your answer until i say its ok! or just pm me if you dont feel like holding it in.**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Betting High Betting Low

**i own nothing~ i was gonna post thursday but i got distracted by durarara! love the anime :D anyway i'm in a bit of a rush so i'm posting this chapter then off to the pool :D sorry for not responding to any questions if there were any, i'll do it next chapter. enjoy!**

_**Betting High Betting Low, Losing Bets Anyway…**_

"Ah, Hitsugaya-sensei, how was your meeting?"

"Crappy. Pointless. A waste of time. Do I need to go on?"

"Haha no." smiled Momo.

"What happened in here?"

"Uh... I had the students pair up and work on some stuff...?"

"Really… From the look of the pile of papers on my desk, I'm guessing that you didn't give them the work did you...?" Hitsugaya said blankly.

"Err... Yeah... But they promised they would behave tomorrow."

"Ha! I don't believe that." snorted Hitsugaya.

"Fine, let's make a bet. You owe me 10 bucks for each class that behaves tomorrow."

"Then you owe me 15 bucks if they don't."

"Why do I owe you 15 if they misbehave tomorrow?"

"You didn't give them the work they had to do and let them party."

"That's not a good reason, Shirou-chan."

"It's Hitsugaya! And why did you just call me that?" he yelled in annoyance.

"I decided you needed a nickname. Dock down the 15 bucks to 10 and I won't call you that in class."

"Deal."

"Excellent. Well have $80 ready for tomorrow." Momo sing-songed as she walked out of the classroom with a smile on her face.

"Hey! How 'bout at the end of each period the loser gives the winner the 10 bucks in front of the class." yelled Hitsugaya.

"Your pride!" she yelled back.

_The next day_

"Grr... Here..."

"Thank you~"

"You don't have to sound so happy about it…" Hitsugaya grunted.

"Why shouldn't I be happy, you suggested it anyway." snickered Momo.

"Ne… Hitsugaya-sensei, why are you giving Hinamori-sensei money?" Kimihiro asked.

"Oh we have a bet, he's losing… Badly." answered Momo with a laugh.

"Do you HAVE to tell every class?"

"They're the ones asking. So yes I do."

"Troublesome woman…" (A/N: SHIKAMARU MOMENT! _ lol)

"So how has your day been Shirou-chan" said Momo as she flopped down on the moon chair she brought from home.

"One, horrible, thanks to you, and two, it's HI-TSU-GA-YA." He spelled out. "And why did you bring that weird circle chair thing?"

"It adds a bit of personality to the classroom. Plus the chairs the school provides are uncomfortable." Momo explained.

"Whatever. You want to come with me to get something to eat? It's going to be a long night with all those tests to grade."

"Can we get Burger King?"

"I was thinking Mickey D's but I guess."

"You can go get your Mickey D's just drop me off at Burger King and pick me up after getting your own dinner."

"Are you sure? I mean it's like 10:20. Most of the strange people are out."

"Aww, how sweet, you're worried about me. But chill, I'll be fine. As long as you remember to pick me up I'll be fine!" Momo said jokingly.

"Fine, let's just go before the strange people come out."

"Does that include us?"

"Momo!"

"Hai, hai. I'm coming"

"Alright I'll see you in a bit, Shirou-chan!"

"It's Hitsugaya!" he retorted.

"Hai hai, get going, I don't feel like waiting long after I get my food, ok?"

"Ugh… You're one of the most annoying people I've ever met. **And yet you are a very interesting person… Kinda reminds me of someone I've met before… I just don't remember who…"**

_**Chapter 3- Complete.**_

**ok so it kinda ended on weird note, the next chapter is just as weird... sorry ^^' review please~ critism is (for this entire story) welcomed. **

**Kaida-chan out!**


	4. Soda Troubles

_Sorry sorry sorry SORRY for not updating sooner! dont kill me! please? i've been having some family and emotional issues as of late, and then of course i got distracted by anime, but point is to make it up to you i'm posting 2 chapters and a hetalia story (oneshot of course). this chapter is seriously weird XP idk what the heck i was thinking... but you'll see why sooner or later. i'm gonna answer the reviews at the end of this chapter. so enjoy~ I DONT OWN BLEACH! sigh -.-_

_**Soda Troubles**_

"**Hmm… Let's see… What do I want to eat… Maybe chicken nuggets. NO! A DOUBLE WHOPPER! Yummy! But I don't want to spill food on the students' tests… GAH! What to choose! Such a hard decision- Oh. I know! **Can I have an Original Chicken Sandwich please?"

"Sure, that'll be $2.99." (A/N: I don't remember the exact price so it's going to be about 3 bucks. Deal with it.)

"Here you go."

"Thanks, your number is 289… Even if there really isn't anyone here…" said the cashier.

"Haha, good luck" Momo said happily.

"I think I might need it with the weirdos that come in…" the cashier muttered.

"Here's your order Miss." said a person from behind the counter.

"Thank you. **Alright! Now I get to wait for Shirou-chan. Maybe I should scare him by making him wait. Nah, he'd probably blow up on me. ^_^' Well he should be back soon anyway. At least it's nice out tonight; I think I'll wait outside for him."**

CHING! (A/N: it's the door being opened. In other words she is walking outside. Gdrrr~)

"Mmmm. I love these fries!" Momo said as she savored the salty potatoes.

"What's a pretty young lady like you doing out here all alone?" a man said.

"Waiting..." Momo responded.

"Well you don't have to wait any longer." He said with a sly grin.

"Actually you're right. My ride's here." She said as a black Jeep Wrangler pulled up. "Yo! You're back. I thought you forgot about me" she laughed to the person in the car while opening the door.

"Idiot, I'd be in trouble with a bunch of people if I did that." The young man with white hair said.

"Hey girlie! If you ever get tired of Snowy over there you come and talk to me. Ok?" The stranger said.

But it fell on deaf ears. She had already gotten into the jeep and was chattering away to the young man beside her. Although, he seemed to have heard what the guy said since he shot the guy a death glare.

"When will you ever stop babbling Hinamori?" Hitsugaya said with an annoyed look on his face.

"You can call me Momo, I don't mind!" she said cheerfully instead of answering the question.

"Fine, let's just get back to school so we can grade those tests and then go home."

"Yosh!~"

"You're insane."

"No I'm not!'

*sigh*

"Mou Shirou-chan! Why'd you sigh? Am I boring you? I can talk some more if you want!"

"NO!- I mean I'm just tired. It's been a long day." (A/N: GASP! He didn't correct her!)

"You always say that."

"Whatever."

"Haaaaah. Finally finished!"

"Took you long enough." Hitsugaya said with an even voice.

"Well you didn't help me!"

"I already finished my portion of the tests, I'm not doing yours!"

"At least we finished though!"

"True. Well can we leave now? I have a bed at home that's calling my name."

"WHOA! You're bed is alive?"

"I think the soda I gave you is getting to your head…"

"No it's no- OOO! THERE'S A STAR ON THE CEILING!" yelled Momo before her voice dissolved into laughter.

"Of course Momo…" he said without looking up** "Yup. Definitely the soda… But she has a nice laugh.**" (A/N: gasp! He called her Momo! 0.0)

"Ne, Shirou-chan… If you saw a shooting star what would you wish for?" Momo asked in an innocent but serious voice while she followed him out of the classroom.

"Don't you know the rules? You can't tell anyone what you're going to wish for." Hitsugaya said as he closed the classroom door and locked it after Momo was outside of the classroom.

"Really? I never knew that." she said, seeming surprised.

"Whatever, I'll walk you to your ca- Hinamori? Hello?" Hitsugaya said as he waved his hand in her face. She seemed… Distant maybe?

"Huh?" she said as she snapped back to reality.

"Oh good you're not going to collapse." said a relieved Hitsugaya.

"What do you mean?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. I'll walk you to your car."

"Ok." agreed Momo while checking to make sure she had her sketchbook. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, look your best on Wednesday of next week. We're taking a class picture in each of the classes."

"Why?"

"Well when you had that meeting we were wondering how we could save a couple memories. So we all decided that we would have a picture day at some point next week, and then another one near the end of the year. The students already know. It's just you that has no clue." explained Momo.

"Gee, thanks, but what about a camera? And film?"

"Oh I have that part covered. But some students are bringing in their own cameras. After all the pictures are done I'm loading them on my laptop and putting them into a movie and the sending it to everyone."

"So you're a techie?" asked Hitsugaya.

"Kinda" she said sheepishly.

"Why are you embarrassed? It's a good skill to have."

"I guess."

"Well see you tomorrow. Thanks for telling me about the picture day." he called back as he walked to his own car.

**"Oh. We're here."** Momo noticed. "See you tomorrow!" she yelled out to him.

With that being said she walked over to the passenger side of her red and black VW Bug and put her stuff on the floor. Then making sure that the heavy textbook on top would keep the sheets in place she decided to open the convertible top. She took down her hair from its usual uncomfortable bun knowing as soon as she got home she'd crash on her bed and forget about the bun. Off she went to her apartment to get some long awaited sleep. Even if she would be plagued by constant nightmares…

_**Chapter 4- Complete.**_

**ok so like i said seriously weird, however the ending and the basic outline of this chapter lead to something more yadda yadda yadda, now i answer the reviews that i'm seriously thankful for~ love you guys :DDD in a not weird way**

**(Chapter 3 Reviews)**

**dragonfirenightfang, HyorinmaruIce, icyangel27, and WhiteRose810 THANK YOU SO FREAKIN MUCH FOR REVIEWING~ btw whiterose math teacher thats laid back= EPIC.**

**abby... sigh smh... i dont think i really need to reply to ur reviews anymore (kidding~)**

**Lulu22Temmy haha good to know i made you laugh~ just dont hurt yourself ok? i dont feel like causing injuries due to extreme humor ^^' and i'm not telling anyone~ you'll hafta wait and see! -evil laugh-**

**(Chapter 2 Reviews)**

**icyangel27- mmm... there will be ^^ although the really fluffy fluff is in a couple chapters :D**

**peachysnowfan-ok so you know how hitsugaya is a freakin genius? well he's still a genius so he graduated and got through school earlier than most people, so renji's sister is maybe... 2 years younger than him? i think... i actually havent thought that through... and besides, she's a fangirl so its perfectly normal (not really) to obssess over a guy like him. i (personally) think she's just wacked. even though i did make up her character and stuff. thats how i usually write, envision the character and let it loose, where it'll go even i dont know ^^'**


	5. CoffeeSoda Not Good Man Not Good

_dont own anything, blah blah blah, hope you like :D_

_**Coffee+Soda… Never a Good Combination**_

- _Wednesday of the next week _-

"Yo~ Is everyone ready for picture day?" Momo cheered.

"But Hinamori-sensei… Shouldn't we wait for the rest of our classmates? And Hitsugaya-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"That would make a lot of sense… Sorry I'm hyper today ^_^"

"WHOA! Your hair is down Hinamori?" yelled Renji as he walked into the classroom.

"Hinamori-SENSEI! And yes it is down, have a problem?"

"No. It's just been a while since I've seen it down." Renji said matter-of-factly.

"Uhuh… Where is everyone?" complained Momo.

"Its 20 minutes until first period starts Hinamori-sensei. Most people come to class about 5-10 minutes before the bell…" Kimihiro said.

Momo just sighed.

"You had soda last night didn't you Hinamori…" Renji asked flatly.

"Yeah… It was good though…"

*shakes head* "You know better than to drink soda!"

"It's soda. It called to me!" she shouted dramatically.

"That's just the sugar rush telling you. I'm betting you had coffee this morning too…"

"Only way I can wake up." Momo answered happily.

*groan* "Never mind. Talking to you like this is going to get me annoyed…" Renji muttered.

"Hey. What's going on?" Hitsugaya asked as he walked into the classroom with a cup of hot coffee.

"COFFEE!" Momo yelled running towards her coworker to steal the coffee.

"Soda?" Hitsugaya asked as he raised his cup and twisted away from the crazed peach running by.

"Yeah" Renji answered.

"My bad…"

"You gave it to her?"

"We were grading papers really late again and I didn't want the soda so I gave it to her since she was falling asleep. I wouldn't be surprised if there are drool marks on the tests… **Didn't this happen LAST TIME? I should've learned my lesson…"**

"Not your fault. Although… She should've mentioned something about it. Unless she was that exhausted… What time did you give her the soda?"

"Almost 1:30AM"

"Great… Have fun for the next couple of hours. She won't calm down until after lunch probably."

"Thanks… But I think I might need it" mumbled Hitsugaya as he watched Momo run around laughing and scaring the students. "**Honestly, she's just like a little kid! Man sometimes I wish I could do that. Just let loose and not have a care in the world. I think someone would shoot me for possibly going insane or having rabies, since I'm the 'Ice Prince'**" Hitsugaya thought.

"Momo you have to calm down." Hitsugaya stated. "We can't take the picture with you laughing crazily."

"Then shoot a movie!" said the insane person.

"Momo… I am never giving you soda again." He muttered.

"Ne Hitsugaya-sensei… Maybe I can calm her down." said Hitomi as she walked towards Momo. (A/N: GASP! What will the undercover agent for the HTFC do to Momo? *laughs crazily* - and you're wondering why Momo is high off the soda? Gee I think it's 'cuz I'm high off the air right now…)

"Go ahead. Anything… It was hard enough to get her to calm down in the previous periods…" Hitsugaya consented.

As Hitomi whispered something in Momo's ear gradually Momo's face turned into a blank one, completely unreadable. Hitsugaya wondered what the girl was telling Momo.

"Ok Sensei. Take the picture quickly; she'll be getting hyper again in a couple minutes. Hinamori-sensei, could you smile please?" Hitomi asked politely.

PCHW! Went the camera and so did Momo's mind. She was hyper… Again… Hitsugaya just groaned in defeat.

DING! DING!

"Alright class you can go now that the bell has rung." Hitsugaya mumbled as the students had worried looks on their faces.

"Good luck Sensei" some students called out.

Some students from previous class periods stopped by to wish Hitsugaya luck with Momo.

"Yo! Sensei! Good luck with Momo, sorry about the inaccurate estimate. It depends on how much soda she had. That and she had coffee this morning which throws everything off." Renji said after he poked his head into the classroom on his way to go home. "Oh if she collapses her address is (insert address here. I'm too lazy to think up one) so you can take her home. Ok?" Renji added.

"Yeah…" Hitsugaya said while scratching the back of his head nervously. "Wait, RENJI!"

"Hn?"

"Isn't that an apartment building?"

"Yea it is… If memory serves, she probably hid the spare key under a loose brick in the floor."

"And how do you know this?"

"She did that when she lived near me. She told me that it was the only place that made sense to her and wasn't to cliché."

"Seems like something she would say…"

"Alright see ya sensei, I have basketball practice later so I need to get home fast. Bye! Good luck!"

"I'm going to need it…" Hitsugaya mumbled as he watched the girl flit around the classroom and talk to herself randomly.

"Momo please tell me you've calmed down…" pleaded Hitsugaya an hour later as the girl stood still for a minute. But then she was off again, running around and laughing to herself.

"This will never end!" groaned Hitsugaya as he flopped onto a chair. "Oof!" "**Oh… Whoops. Wrong chair ^_^' but it's comfy… Maybe I'll just stay… here… and slee…**" he thought drowsily in Momo's moon chair before drifting off to sleep.

"Huh… He finally fell asleep. Good he needs it. But now I'm tired… *yawn*" said Momo to herself as she watched the snowy haired teacher fall asleep. "Ne… Are you really asleep?" she said as she leaned over Hitsugaya's sleeping form. Briefly considering poking his cheek to check if he was awake she decided not to. No need to cause more problems. "**Mou… He stole my chair… But I'm really sleepy and that chair is the only comfy one in the room… Well at least its big. Maybe if I'm lucky he'll *yawn* move over then I can sleep there too…**"

"Nnn. Bunny… Chocolate ice cream… Dog… Peach…" Hitsugaya mumbled in his sleep as he twisted over and curled up.

"Aww how *yawn* cute, but… What a strange sounding dream… **Yay he moved over now I can sit there too!**" she thought as she sat on her chair, being careful so as not to wake Hitsugaya up. And then she fell in a deep sleep.

(A/N: OHS NOS! WHATS WILLS HAPPENS NOWS? I like adding "s" to the end of every word, but seriously… What will happen?)

_**Chapter 5- Complete.**_

**voila! the fluff is really starting to spin now, -wants cotton candy for some reason...- so hope you liked and i'll try and update soon~ but i've got a summer reading project and a bunch of stories to work on... oi vei.. -.-'**


	6. School On the Weekend

_i own nothing, the sky is blue, blah blah blah. reviews below, enjoy! btw, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALFRED F JONES! that is all._

_**School On the Weekend**_

*yawn* "**That was a good sleep… What is that smell… It's… It smells like… Watermelon..?**" thought Hitsugaya as he blinked awake. Then he noticed he felt something warm next to him. As he looked down he saw Momo curled up on his lap and he had his hands wrapped around her. Then he remembered how they had ended up huddled together.

_Flashback_

"No. NO! Don't kill her please." mumbled Momo in her sleep.

"Eh? Whoa. Umm… Hinamori… Could you please move so I can get up? You can go back to sleep." Hitsugaya said while shaking the girl awake.

"Don't wanna…" protested the now wide-awake girl. She had that horrible nightmare again.

"Err… You do realize you're sitting on top of… me… And you out like a light again… Renji warned me about this…" sighed Hitsugaya as he looked down at the sleeping peach. "**Why must you do this to me? You're freaking on my lap! At midnight! I'm supposed to have gone home!**" Hitsugaya yelled in his head.

"Leave her alone." Momo said.

"Eh?"

"No, don't shoot her. Shoot me instead…" she mumbled.

"Momo… Hey…"

"NO!" she screamed while crying in her sleep.

"Hey! Momo! Wake up!" Hitsugaya said while shaking her shoulders.

In response her head moved back and forth because he was shaking her, then she opened her eyes as more tears streamed down her cheeks. Then she leaned forward and cried into Hitsugaya's shoulder where she eventually fell asleep. He couldn't do anything except try and comfort her by rubbing her back and hugging her. The nightmare didn't come back. Hitsugaya was so tired he fell right back asleep.

_End Flashback_

"Agh crap, what time is it?" Hitsugaya growled while gently trying to move Hinamori off him so he could look at the clock on his desk. Then he remembered Momo wore a watch. "**4:37 AM… Damn… Now to get Hinamori up so she can go… Wait… Today… Today's Saturday… ARGH MY GOD! I freaked for nothing? *mental face palm***"

"Nnn… Chappy…" Momo said as she rolled over, right back onto Hitsugaya's lap…

"Hinamori." Hitsugaya said sharply.

"X= PI!" she yelled as she jerked awake. Then she saw Hitsugaya in front of her, realized where she was and stood up. "Sorry." She said guiltily as she bowed her head. "What time is it? I don't see the sun."

"4:50 in the damn morning."

"Oh… OH NO! SCHOOL STARTS IN ABOUT 2 HOURS!" she yelled as she ran around going insane then stopped as soon as she saw the weird look on Hitsugaya's face. "**His face… It looks like… He's… Smiling? Or is he smirking at me. Or is he mad? I CAN'T TELL! THIS IS BAD!**" she screamed in her head as her eyes widened in horror as she watched her sensei put his hand in front of his face, turn around, put his other hand on the desk he was leaning on, and watched his shoulders shake… "**He's crying?**"

*snicker* "ahaha… Ahahahahaha... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"

Hitsugaya… was laughing, well until he covered his mouth as his shoulders shook with laughter.

"Are you laughing…?" Momo asked tentatively.

He just nodded his head barely while he doubled over laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You." He breathed before he collapsed on the floor laughing out loud. (A/N: OMFG I would PAY/KILL/DIE just to witness that, *fan girl moment* *ahem* Excuse my behavior and interruption. Please continue reading, and sorry for the OCness... I really do try to keep them in character… But it just slips out and goes well with the story so…)

"Me?" she exclaimed.

Finally he calmed down and then told her, "Today's Saturday."

"Oh… I'm an idiot… That's why no one came in to check on us…"

(It was normal for teachers to stay overnight on Fridays so they could finish up their work and start the weekend as soon as possible without having to worry about the next weeks lesson plan and activities.)

"You walked here yesterday didn't you…" Hitsugaya asked as he noted her worried expression.

"No. A friend took me."

"Ah. You have no way to get home do you…"

"Not really…" she mumbled while looking anywhere but at Hitsugaya.

*sigh* "Alright, go change into your gym clothes if you're uncomfortable. We'll finish the lesson plan when you get back and then I'll take you home. Sound good?"

"Wow… You're not the Ice Prince anymore!" said Momo cheerfully.

"Go change." stated Hitsugaya blankly after getting up from his anime fall. "Oh… She already left… Huh… **Ok now to finish most of the work now so I can get home, take a shower and eat something.**" he muttered as he got his papers together.

- a couple hours later -

**"It's been a couple hours… Where is she?"** Hitsugaya wondered out loud. **"Maybe I should go look for her**…" he muttered as he got up and left the classroom.

As he searched the dead pan school he noticed there were some students milling around. **"That's not normal… And they're all girls- Oh no. They couldn't be… Could they?"**

"Hitsugaya-sama!~"

*flinch* "Hello Abarai-san…"

"What are you doing here Hitsugaya-sama~?" sang Amaya.

"Work. I'm trying to find my student teacher. Have you seen Hinamori-sensei?" Hitsugaya answered warily.

"Who's Hinamori-sensei?" she asked sweetly.

"I have to go" Hitsugaya said as he tried to get past her.

"Ano… Sensei I have a question about math~."

"I really have to go. Why don't you ask your own math teacher?"

"He's not here~."

"Well there are other math teachers her- Ah there's my student teacher. Hinamori-sensei." He called out to the girl walking towards him quickly with a strange expression.

"Hitsugaya-sensei! Sorry about the wait. I got what you asked for though." She said hurriedly while shooting him a look that said "I need to talk to you."

"Ok let's go back to the classroom so we can finish the lesson plan and get the supplies ready for next week's activity." He said while turning around to head back to class with Momo following closely behind him.

"Hitsugaya… Sensei… **Damn that girl, I thought my subordinates took care of her!**" Amaya snarled.

**_Chapter 6- Complete._**

**so hope you enjoyed the fluff~~ yay for... suspense? idk... now i answer reviews!**

**to all that reviewed about soda and hyperness, i laughed, alot XD really i did~ especially whiterose810 XD "Next time give her maybe soda, energy drink and black coffee. Last time i did that, i couldn't remember what i did for the next 5 minutes" lol'd so freakin hard, and as much as i love that idea, i cant use it because 1)its your idea unless you want me to use it 2)i've already written out every chapter but the last one BUT, i'll include it as an omake if you'd like~**

**lulu22temmy- hehehe, that my dear is a secret, which you'll find out in the last few chapters~ ^^**

_kaida-chan out! _


	7. Kidnapped Again

**i'm getting tired of saying this so this now applies for the rest of the entire story, i do not own bleach! geeze *pouts***

_**Kidnapping and Rekidnapping 101**_

-Back the classroom -

"What's up?" Hitsugaya asked while leaning on his desk with arms crossed. He had a worried expression on his face.

"Apparently you didn't notice the red marks on my arms. What do they look like to you?" Momo gestured to her arms that seemed to be striped.

"Stripes." He answered nonchalantly.

"… How about more along the lines of… I was tied up!" She hissed angrily.

"So the peach has a temper." He muttered.

"Missing the point here~." She sang annoyed.

"What happened?"

"Your fan club happened."

"Lovely… What did they tell you? Could you recognize any of them?" he said while pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Well, they were all wearing black robes, and they all talked funny, like they were holding their breath so I couldn't tell who they were. Although this one girl kept saying that I, was trying to get you, to like me, or something like that…" she said as she tried to remember while sitting cross-legged on a desk. As she put her finger to her mouth as she always did when she thought her eyes snapped open. "Oh yeah! They said that I wouldn't be able to interfere with their plans anymore."

"And they tied you up with… rope?" he asked pausing to check the marks on her arms.

"Yeah… Although… The knots weren't very good… While they were arguing about what to do with me I undid the knots and slipped out of the classroom."

"How did you even get kidnapped?"

"I finished changing and when I walked out I felt something pressed to my face and then I woke up in that room."

"… You're ok right?" he asked softly after pausing a moment.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well get your stuff so I can take you home ok?"

"Why? I thought there was work to finish?"

"While you were kidnapped and sleeping I was working."

"Thaaaanks…" she said sarcastically.

"Are you good to go at least?"

"Let me just get my sket- wow I'm really dizzy…" she trailed off while wobbling a bit and then collapsing on the floor.

"Hinamori are you sure- what the hell happened?" he said as he turned around to notice Momo fall on the floor unconscious and a girl with a happy smile on her face stand triumphantly behind her holding a bottle of... Chloroform? "Who are you? **And how the hell did you get chloroform?**"

"Don't you recognize me Toushirou-kun?"

"… Nope. Now why don't you let me be and hand over Momo…" he said calmly while slowly inching towards the black haired girl.

"Oh this chick right here? She gave us some trouble, wait. You called her Momo… I thought her name was Hinamori. So you're in a relationship with her? All the more reason I should get rid of her." She cackled evilly.

"No I called her Hinamori. How'd you even get in here? All my doors are locked."

"Not all of the doors~" she taunted as she pointed to the side door that wasn't noticeable.

**"Crap. Talk about crazy. I mean who the freak is she?"**

"Now if you'll excuse me Toushirou-kun I'll be taking you little friend with me and you won't stop us unless you want her throat slit. Bai bai!"

"Dammit. **How am I even going to stop her fro- soccer ball. There's a soccer ball behind me in the cabinet drawer. Excellent.**" He thought as he acted as though he was giving up and turned around to open the drawer. The girl didn't even notice because she was laughing so much. (A/N: i will give you a cookie/somesort of small desert if you catch the reference!~)

"Expect a ransom note soon Tou-shi-rou-kun~" she sounded out gleefully before attempting to pick up Momo.

"Why don't you put the girl down, b****." Hitsugaya sneered as he tossed the soccer ball in the air and swung his leg back.

"What are you going to do? You can't play soccer." She retorted.

"Oh how wrong you are" Hitsugaya smirked as the ball came down and he swung, effectively hitting her on the noggin, knocking her out and letting go of Momo.

The girl hadn't made it very far with Momo, so Hitsugaya was able to catch the girl peach before her head hit the ground again. After he placed Momo in her moon chair until he could figure out how to get her home, he walked over to the unconscious girl and noticed an ID tag.

**"Kurotsuchi Nemu… Where have I heard that name before? AH! She's Mayuri-sensei's daughter! Did she get brain washed or something? She's never this… uh... Insane…?"**

_**Chapter 7- Complete.**_

_voila! so i just randomly added a plot twist there, hope you all were surprised~! XD on a different note, in a few weeks i'll be going back to school -murders the person who makes us go back to school so early- so i'm going to update when i can, but once school starts it'll be updated on weekends, but even then it depends on homework/project load... -.-* now reviews! :D_

_hyorinmaruice- yes, yes i did XD when i wrote it i had been watching fullmetal alchemist brotherhood so ^^' it fit the story though, the word i mean ^^' lol i'd kill to see it too, although there was that time near the end of diamond dust rebellion... hm..._

_lulu22temmy- mmm... about... 15-18 chapters, i'm still working on the ending so no final guarentee (ignore my bad spelling) on the exact amount, yet._

_azngurl113219- the things people do to worship, that's the key point for loyal people in a fan club right?_

_peachysnowfan- not a bad idea... but teachers aren't exactly allowed to tranq' their students ^^' that i know of..._


	8. Unconscious

_**Unconscious**_

"Nnnn… My head hurts…" Hinamori hissed as she sat up to quickly. Then she smelt something like mint. Her eyes flickered open to see a cup of mint tea and… Hitsugaya in front of her face… She did a quick look around the room to realize she was on her couch in her living room.

"Feeling better?"

"How'd you know where I live?"

"Renji."

"Ah."

"Anyway are you feeling better?"

"Not really, I've got a splitting headache… But that tea… Smells really good…" she said as she leaned in to get another whiff of the tea. "So what happened this time?"

"I think my fan club is brain washing people to get rid of you."

"Yay" she cheered sarcastically before she snatched the tea from Hitsugaya's hands to take a sip.

"You have a pretty good collection of books."

"That was random." She snorted. "So you had time to go through my books?"

"Yeah… You've been sleeping for a couple hours now."

"Oh… You must be hungry, I'll make you lunch, or I guess dinner seeing as it's almost 5:30."

"You're capable of a lot of things…"

"What can I say?" She shrugged before continuing, "I've had a lot of time to practice and learn new things. So what do you feel like eating, there's ramen, there's watermelon, or I could probably make curry." She said as she did a quick check in her cabinets and refrigerator.

"I don't care as long as it's edible."

"Yeah… That REALLY narrows it down. Well I guess you can snack on watermelon while I make curry, I kinda don't feel like having more junk food. I lived through enough ramen during college…"

"So why are you still taking classes if you're sick of college. I mean you already finished your requirements. And you're still in college since you're helping me with my class." He said before devouring a slice of watermelon,

"I want to be a teacher, probably for little kids or high schoolers. Your kids are really fun to be with, you should ask for permission to take them on a little field trip or something. Even if you _are_ a college math teacher."

"Is there a problem with being a math teacher?"

"Yeah. Too many numbers." She joked.

"Eh, you get used to them after a while." He responded before eating another slice.

"You must love watermelons. Ha, reminds me of how my grandmother would always save a couple slices of watermelon for a boy who lived across the street from her. I hope she's doing ok up there."

"Nnn?" he paused mid-chew, then he swallowed after spitting out the seeds into a plate. "Where'd your grandmother live?" he asked realizing this was probably the reason why Momo seemed so familiar.

" Oh she lived in (insert city different from Momo's address), why?"

"Bed-wetter."

"Hey! What was that for?"

"That's what I used to call you when we were younger." He smirked.

Her eyes just widened in surprise and awe then her face had a look of mischief. "So you really were Shirou-chan"

"It's Hitsugaya! Bed-wetter."

"I missed you too."

"Tch."

"Alright well the curry's done."

"I hope its edible." He muttered jokingly.

"Hey! My cooking skills have improved!"

"Really?"

"Yea! In fact why don't you… try… some…" she retorted until she realized the spoon full of curry and rice she held over her shoulder as a joke, was in his mouth…

"Huh. Its good." He said after he tasted it.

"Uh… Th- thanks." she stammered while trying to cool her face down as she stirred the curry in the pot some more with a different spoon.

"Problem?"

"N-no. I-I'm fine."

"Okay."

Let's just say dinner was uncomfortable for Momo and Toushirou…

"Thanks for the food Momo."

"Yeah no problem, I'll see you on Monday." She said as she watched him leave her flat.

**_Chapter 8- Complete._**

**hehehe, enough fluff for you peoples? there's gonna be more~! sigh i'm so tiredddd... *falls asleep* zzz... AH! I need to finish this! then i can nap! *falls asleep again* zzzzz... ok. i'm up. *blaring music through her headphones to keep herself awake* right so reviews!**

**all those about nemu, i have no idea where the idea came from, i just needed something to shock you all ^^' **

**lulu22temmy- legally... no. but that was the spin off of your tranq the bad peoples idea :D**

**abby- i would never ever EVER use that episode as a reference, even though taichou played soccer epicly, i would not use that ep. i absolutely cannot STAND the pairing XP but yeah you were right about the DC reference :D so cookies for u! XD**

**now i go type up some more chapter to other pending stories. and then take a nap... nono! a coma! a 100 hour coma! lol to understand this look up dane cook exaggerating girlfriend on youtube or some video site, its absolutely hilarious XD**

**kaida-chan out~!**


	9. Sick Day

**sorry sorry sorry everyone, i didn't mean to update so late... i've... i've been dealing with alot of issues. considering the fact the day before yesterday i had to convince my mother that committing suicide was the last thing on my mind, i dont think life is going well for me... especially that i'm extremely stressed out with all the crap that's been going on. shooting myself would be easy... sadly. no gun. also. there would be follow up suicides... oi vei -_- now onto less depressing things! that do not include me because i'm just a lost cause... sigh.**

_**Sick Day**_

- _Monday _-

"Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon Hitsugaya-sensei." The class chorused.

"Hey, where's Hinamori-sensei." Someone pointed out. The girl, who drew in the corner all the time, wasn't there.

"Ah, she got sick."

"HOW?" Renji exploded.

"I don't know and Renji, I'll see you after class."

"Damn…" the pineapple cursed.

- (A/N: Renji transferred from 1st hour to 8th hour because of a scheduling mishap. Yes 8th hour. its strange. go with it. the world of stories has infinite possibilities that are often illogical.)

"Renji."

"Yea yea I know. Watch my language and how I react."

"No. I was going to ask you to check up on Momo."

"Oh. Well why can't you do it?"

*stern look*

"Seriously, why?" Renji asked completely oblivious to the meaning of the glare.

*groan* "On Saturday my fan club got a bit out of hand."

"Wha-"

"They kidnapped her then put her under; I'm guessing the stress from all that is why she's sick."

"Wait, so you know she's sick?"

"Yeah, she emailed me this morning."

"Can I see that email?"

"Sure" he replied as he pulled up the window for the email.

"Not again… **Looks like ****she's**** back.**" Renji groaned after reading the email. **"And I thought Sensei was a genius… But then again he doesn't know her as well as I do… But STILL!"**

"What's the matter?"

"… I have some stuff to do; you go check up on her." Renji spit out before rushing out of the classroom.

"… What's up with him…? Never seen him so… Un-talkative. Why?" Hitsugaya wondered as he reread the email.

_I'm sorry I can't come in today _

_Fell down some stairs because I'm sick_

_Enjoy class today_

_Little things like me falling is normal_

_Laugh a little; class won't be so boring to teach then_

_4-5 days from now I'll probably be ok_

_Understand?_

_Hinamori Momo_

"What's so strange is that I don't see anything weird. And there's no hidden message. (A/N: COUGH COUGH HINT COUGH HACK COUGH. Sorry had a coughing fit there. Carry on.) Weird format though… Seems like a poem almost. Ha, that's just like Hinamori, trying to be artistic…" Hitsugaya chuckled as he made his way to the door of his classroom.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Oi, Hinamori! You there?" Hitsugaya called after knocking on her door.

No answer.

_5 minutes later_

"Hinamori I'm unlocking your door." He said worriedly as he did just that. And so the door of her flat swung open, and he glimpsed… Chaos… Complete. And utter. Chaos… There were blankets scattered on the floor and random unused tissues floating around because of the all the fans in the living room. As he walked around the… Mess… He made his way to the kitchen. And there he found her. Snoozing the afternoon away looking peaceful and having a serene expression on her face. **"Hinamori… she seems so… distant? When she's asleep…" **he noticed before wondering how she managed to fall asleep. On her kitchen floor… He walked out of the kitchen to clean up the mess of blankets and floating tissues and turned off the fans. It was too cold for even him. He finally made it back to the kitchen and sat next to her. **"Her forehead isn't warm… But she looks like she's sick… Maybe…"** he thought before getting up to see her medicine cabinet. **"Ah. That makes sense. She's allergic to pollen. With all the pollen in the air today she must've thought she was sick. But that email is still bugging me…"** he wondered as he sat down next to her again. **"Hmm… I should move her to someplace comfier than the floor… Her couch is a goo-"**

His thoughts were cut short as Hinamori herself sat up, noticed him, then flung her arms around him in a hug and fell back to the floor with Hitsugaya in tow.

"Uh… Hinamori?" he said in an effort to get her to wake up again, but failed. So his only option was to wait for her to wake up and let him go. **"She looks kinda cu- AGAIN? WHAT IS UP WITH MY HEAD? But… I'm feeling kind of… Sleepy…"** And so he fell asleep to the peach's comforting but restricting hug.

"Crap… I fell asleep on the floor again didn't I…" Momo muttered as she tried to sit up. As she did she noticed a comfortable warmth next to her. **"SHIROU-CHAN? #%$^ Ok. Calm down Momo. He's not really there. It's just another weird dream. Like the one I had earlier where I hugged… him… OH CRAAAAAP! THAT WASN'T A DREAM!"** internally screamed Momo as she freaked out. After a few minutes she calmed herself down then decided she should make some food. **"Ramen is the easiest thing to make without making noise so I guess that's what I'll do."**

_**Chapter 9- Complete.**_

_sigh... done. now reviews._

_awkward/nervous moments FTW~!_

_peachysnowfan- they've grown alot, plus she's kinda had some traumatic experiences which muddled her memories (it'll be revealed later~) and then of course shiro-chan knew, kinda, he just wanted to make sure_

_ill update at sometime near wednesday or thursday, not friday though, gonna see the final hp! i soooo wanna c what they do for the epilogue of rowling's version! but for now... i think i'll go back to my own little world... i've realized as of late i take information/news/etc calmly... be it sad or happy... i'm a strange girl... *curls up on her chair and stares blankly at the screen*_


	10. Impossible Realizations

_hullo hullo hullo~! today has been a wonderful day so i'm sharing the joy with you all! (i had some seriously good stuff happen today so :D) enjoy the latest update! speaking of which, i'm a little sad to say that we are now a little more than half done, :( but good news is i'm working on my other hitsuhina story (since i finished this one) which is actually considerably longer and i'm not even sure where its going... bad news, i got major writer's block for it... i'm trying to finish it by winter break... 5 months. wish me luck!~_

_**Impossible Realizations**_

"Finished! Now, to put this on the table to cool off a bit. I wonder how Hitsugaya can sleep like that on the floor…" she muttered as she walked out of the kitchen noting his still form on the hard floor. When she came back she tried to wake him up, but only succeeded in putting him in a seated position. She smiled softly as she ruffled his hair before leaving to go check on the ramen to make sure it wasn't cold. When she came back he was still in the same spot. Although he seemed to be having a nightmare since he had a scared expression on his face. She sat in front of him with a worried expression on her face. Slowly she reached for his hand when he mumbled something.

"I missed you Momo… I'm glad you're still ok and well…" he breathed.

Then she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and left to go clean her living room thinking it was still a mess. (A/N: she didn't know Hitsugaya cleaned it already)

"Momo…" he whispered with wide eyes while placing his hand on his cheek realizing he wasn't dreaming when she kissed him on the cheek then got up to follow Hinamori out of the kitchen.

"Oh you're up!" Momo said cheerfully completely ignoring the fact that she kissed him.

"Yeah, I smelled the ramen and realized I was hungry." He said trying to keep the blush from his face.

"It seems like I'm always feeding you when you come over." She joked.

"I'm sorry…"

"Oh no don't be. I don't mind at all, really."

"I'll make it up to you. How'd you like for me to make you dinner one day." He suggested.

"Oh. I don't mind. I mean, well, if it's ok with you."

"Alright how does next Friday sound?"

"Umm, sure."

"Good. Well thanks for the meal Hinamori." He said as he gave an honest to goodness smile to her.

"Bye Shirou-cha- I mean Hitsugaya."

"I. I guess you can call me Shirou-chan. But not in front of people…" he said uncertainly while not meeting Momo's gaze.

"Alright Shirou-chan" she sang happily. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"I thought you weren't going to be back for another 4-5 days." Hitsugaya said with a raised eyebrow. "Was there a problem with your family as well?"

"Eh. Oh… Yo- Nevermind. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" she said carefully.

"Night Momo." He said with a wave.

Once he left her flat and she locked the door behind him she collapsed to the floor with a long sigh and leaned against the door.

"What is wrong with me? My heart ra- that email. What did I put?" she realized as she raced to her laptop. "OH NO. SHE DID THAT? AGAIN? I thought… I thought she… Why…?" she said in shock.

_**Chapter 10- Complete.**_

**voila! howazat? (how was that) :D major mood change i know, i'm not bipolar (i think o.O) its just i had the best morning, in a loooong time. ^^ thank you very much to the people who actually read my a/n's at the end, thank you sooo much for the well wishers as well :D reviews just make me happy too, speaking of which, WE HIT THE 40 MARK! (i should wait til 50 but this is the most reviews i've ever gotten on a story ^^')**

**icyangel27, lulu22temmy thanks ^^ and momo's totally fine, if that's about as normal as she can get XD, also renji's reaction will be explained soon~**

**peachysnowfan, azngurl113219, and hyorinmaruice you dont know how much you all have made me laugh, i always look forward to your reviews for the humor and honesty XD**

**and to the latest new reviewers **(anonymous) HellionKyou** and Katie K. Richardson (i know you reviewed in an earlier chapter i just forgot to say thanks) - welcome aboard! XD haha waaay to happy right now, hope you all keep reading :D**

**(anonymous) HellionKyou- the fanclub itself is pretty crazy, so i'd assume it'd get even crazier XD renji you'll find out about in a bit, and hitsugaya is a tsundere! (mean on the outside nice on the inside)**


	11. Awkward

_hello everyone!~ sorry! (for not updating i mean) i've been busy *dodges random food/object thrown at her head* okay okay, i've been procrastinating cuz i've been distracted *waiting for the next item to be thrown* its not my fault that vocaloids tend to be addicting! *dodges a sharp item* besides! the internet does nothing to help with that addiction! *dodges more sharp objects* so i finally got to updating :D here ya go!_

_**Awkward…**_  
>- <em>The next day <em>-

Renji was watching Momo carefully and discreetly. The entire period, instead of paying attention to Hitsugaya-sensei, his focus was trained on her. He saw everything. But he wasn't surprised. The email explained everything. Her subconscious must have overpowered her conscious again. **"It's been a while since that's happened."** He thought. **"But I have to admit, I'm surprised Hitsugaya didn't get the message. I mean it's incredibly obvious!" **

"Renji, please tell me what the answer to this equation is on the board."

"2" he responded absent-mindedly.

"… Mind telling us how you worked that out?" Hitsugaya said, surprised, since it was the right answer.

"Ah… Well first I-"

DING! DING! DING!

"You have no homework this weekend class. Instead I'd like you to study; you might have a pop quiz on Monday."

The students just groaned as they filed out to go home, their club, or their after hour classes.

"Well I'm going to leave to Hitsugaya. I have some stuff to finish." She said rushing out the door.

"Hey Momo wait up!" shouted Renji from across the hall. She quickly turned her head to respond.

"Yes? Do you have a question on how to study?" she asked. "More like what's going on between you and Hitsugaya-sensei." He said as he folded his arms across his chest. "I saw what you emailed to him."

"Oh… _That_…" she muttered as she looked away nervously.

"Yes _that_" he said.

"Fine, I'll tell you at home. It's not safe for secrets around here." She said warily, remembering what happened last time.

"I suppose you'll be telling me why it's not safe here as well?"

"Yeah…"

"Alright, start out with why secrets aren't safe at school." Renji said as he sprawled out on her couch while she leaned on the kitchen counter.

"Your sister…"

"What about her?"

"You know she has a fan club right?"

"Yeah, it's a fan club for some American musician or someone."

"Uh… No. More like for Hitsugaya."

"Oh cool there's another person in the USA with the same last name as Sensei?"

*face palm* "Renji, listen to me. Amaya-san is NOT as innocent as you think!" she said as she shook his shoulders to get it to sink in.

"Yea… I don't get it…"

"I thought this might happen… Give me a minute, I need to get my friend to drill it in to your head…" she trailed off while getting her phone to call someone.

"Hey thanks for coming here." Momo said relieved.  
>"No problem, so what am I drilling into Renji's head?"<p>

"That his sister's out to get me."

"Gotcha. Well stay here for a minute. No matter what you hear don't go into the living room."

"Uh… Could you try not to destroy anything this time?"

"I'll see what I can do." Tatsuki said as she walked into the living room.

First it was quiet. Then Momo heard Renji yelling curses. She was glad she got one of the few apartments that were soundproof by chance. CRASH! **"Oh I hope that wasn't the table…"**

"RENJI YOUR SISTER IS A *BLEEP*

"NO SHE ISN'T! YOU'RE THE *BLEEP*

_More fighting/curse words/etc._

_"_YOUR SISTER PRACTICALLY WORSHIPS HITSUGAYA! HAVE YOU NOT SEEN THE PICTURES IN HER ROOM?"

"NO!

"Oh. Well that explains it.

"What. The. Freak. Tatsuki…"

"Sorry~"

"WHAT? SORRY? YOU FREAKIN TRIED TO BEAT ME TO A PULP!"

"Not try, did. There's a difference."

"AAAGH!"

"So do you believe your sister is wacko?"

"WHY SHOULD I?

"One, why are you yelling? Two, because she hurt Momo!"

"BECAUSE I'M PISSED OFF! AND eh…? She. She hurt Momo?

"Yeah, didn't you notice the marks on her arms? Their still healing!"

"She's always wearing long sleeved shirts though…"

"Doesn't that strike you as STRANGE?"

"Eh… Not really?"

"NOT REALLY? YOU *BLEEP*!

"Now who's yelling?"

"JUST, AGGH! DAMN YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT? SCREW YOU! I'M KILLING YOU!"

"Uh. Tatsuki. Calm down. Come on take a deep breath. In, out. Better?"

"Does it LOOK like it?"

"I really didn't want to have to do this…"

"YOU- UWAH-mpf."

… _absolute silence…_

**"Is… Is Tatsuki alright? It's gotten awfully quiet in there. I should go check. No, she told me not to… But what if they killed each other! I don't wanna be accused of murder! AHH! WHADOIDO WADOIDO! Ok. Breath in. Out… In… Out… Alright. I'll go check on them."**

And so she checked. And walked right back out with a shocked look on her face. Momo decided to write a note, left her apartment, making sure she locked it well, and went to go get some art supplies. Which would take a looong time…

A/N: Get your dirty minds out of the gutter! Geeze man, how many people just went O.O and thought of dirty stuff cuz of what I wrote? Let me clear it up for you. Ok? Just, *shudder* stop thinking that way.

What really happened after Renji said "I really didn't want to have to do this…"

Renji meant that he didn't want to hurt her. But since she was going to kill him and kept shouting, he had to shut her up somehow. So he was trying to knock her out. But missed since she slipped on a random banana peel (Gee… I wonder where that came from… *sarcasm* -meaning I did it) and crashed into Renji which knocked him over on top of her. Basically accident turned into kiss. (SEE! NOTHING PERVERTED OR WEIRD!)) When Momo walked in she saw them kissing, (cuz they hate each other so much they just can't get enough of each other) and walked out not wanting to interrupt them. That, and it woulda been REALLY weird if they noticed her.

**_Chapter 11- Complete._**

**don't kill meeeee! *hides in a corner under a blanket to avoid suspicion* its just. its just. *breaks down crying hysterically cuz she doesn't wanna be murdered in her sleep* its just that vocaloids and the mmd program are soooo addictinnnnng. T-T right, no more spazzing so i can answer these reviews, then i can spaz and make ppl wonder if i'm insane (which i am, in fact -not really-, mental hospitals deemed me to crazy therefore they couldn't accept me)**

**peachysnowfan- niiiiice XD lol you'll find out in about 2 more chapters! one question though, u ok? eventually moms catch up and are SCARYYYYY**

**icyangel27- you're pretty intuitive, love the guessing, but i'm still not going to reveal anything~!**

**hyourinmaruice- yes! i loooove your reviews! they make me smile and laugh so much! X) don't worry everyone will find out in another 2 chapters~**

**xXSennaXx- yay! a new reviewer~! *throws a party for you* ah yea, i'm trying to work on the transitions a bit, so i usually just say when and where if the setting changes, its a bit difficult to get used to i'm sure ^^' and i'm sure you're a bit confused (and i'm not that mean!) i was just saying i should wait to celebrate at 50 reviews instead of 40, but whats 10 reviews gonna make a difference right? not wait to update at 50 reviews, i'm not greedy! T-T ahaha i know what you mean, but that's what i was going for (that renji's sister is a... not so nice person and deserves a much stronger word) thank you~! i'm glad you like the fluff! (honestly i thought it was a little less than people would want but there's gonna be even more soon!)**


	12. Tokyo Tower

_WE REACHED 50 REVIEWS! YEAAAAH! THANK YOU EVERYONE~! I really am glad that this story is reaching so many people :D i was so happy when i got the 50th review last night my writer's block broke and i could work on the story i plan to post by xmas~! YAY! So this chapter, is celebratory chapter~ lotsa fluff! well. not really. but there's humor and fluff that's not suffocating. ^^' Enjoy everyone~ i owe it all to you~!_

_**Friday**_

"So you ready Momo?"

"For what?"

"You're coming to my house for dinner, remember?"

"I KNEW THAT!" she said quickly as she gathered up her drawings.

"Of course you did." Hitsugaya smirked.

She only stuck her tongue out at him before racing out the door. She couldn't hide the smile growing on her face. She was going to Shirou-chan's house! Momo was ecstatic. **"Although… I wonder if he's still a bad cook…"** she thought remembering the one time he tried to help her grandmother cook.

"Momo hurry up!"

"Coming!"

~Hitsuhina~ (remember how the transitions weren't apparent? well now this is the transition b/c apparently continuous dashes were canceled out -.-)

"Shirou-chan…"

"Yeah."

"I hate you."

He snickered before asking "Why?"

"You have a bigger flat than I do and it's cheaper." She replied with an annoyed look on her face.

With that he burst out laughing before pushing her into the kitchen.

"Mind helping?"

"Sure what are we making?"

"Good question. I haven't decided yet."

"Shirou-chan!"

~Hitsuhina~

"So it was easier to just make curry was it…?" Momo hissed as the rice on her head fell to the floor.

"Yes. Of course it was." He replied cheekily as he picked some stray rice from her shirt.

"You haven't changed a bit."

"Nice to know."

"Literally, you're still rather short."

"I'M NOT SHORT! I'M JUST A FEW INCHES SHORTER THAN YOU!"

"Uhuh."

"AND YOU'RE ON YOUR TOES!"

"Guilty as charged, but you're still short."

"Then stand normally and we'll see!"

"Ok then" she said as she walked up to him sneakily hiding something behind her back.

"Hn. I'm just as tall as you! HA!"

"Are you sure?" she asked leeringly before whipping out something and shaking it on his head.

"Wha- MOMO!" he yelled as he felt the curry sauce run down his face.

"It's only fair, I mean you DID throw rice at my head!"

"That was an accident!"

"Suuure." She drawled.

"Stuff it." He replied while shoving a spoon full of curry and rice in her mouth.

*swallow* "Wow. That actually tasted pretty good."

"It did?" he exclaimed before trying some himself. "Liar."

"Fooled ya!" she said between giggles as he tried to wash his mouth out.

"No kiddin'." He muttered.

"I think we should just make sandwiches." She laughed.

~Hitsuhina~

"Thanks for the meal~!"

"What meal? That was horrible!" Hitsugaya responded evenly.

"True true, but at least we had something to eat right?"

"Whatever… Hmm… Do you want to come over for Christmas? It's not like I'm going anywhere and knowing you're indecisiveness you're not either."

"Hey! I was thinking of- yeah you're right…" she trailed off realizing he was spot on.

He merely smirked at her as she let her thoughts race. It seemed like she was arguing with herself, possibly about something or someone given that her face was slowly turning red with embarrassment. Then she snapped out of her argument, any trace of a blush long gone. "Don't cook. Ever. Please?"

"I think that was pretty much implied." He snorted.

"Right right, I'm gonna go now, see ya' Monday!" she said with a wave goodbye after turning around to walk to her car.

"**I feel like I should call her back…**" he thought as he watched her drive away.

~Hitsuhina~

She was curled up on her couch hugging a pillow to death with a tomato red face. **"I'm not in love. I don't even like him. He's my childhood friend! I'm sure there are other people he'd like. It's not like he ever noticed me to begin with. He'd have better luck with people like Ran-chan. Although she IS his cousin… There's no resemblance whatsoever! She has strawberry orange hair and he has white hair! And his eyes are these deep mesmerizing teal co- I DON'T LIKE SHIROU-CHAN! I don't. I can't." **Momo thought frantically as she squeezed the pillow even tighter. **"He would never like someone as simple as me…"**

_**Chapter 12- Complete.**_

_voila! i edited it last night so there'd be more fluff :D hope you liked :D_

_glad everyone liked the renjixtatsuki moment~! sorry for the lack of hitsuhina fluff though ^^'_

_hyorinmaruice- forcefields ftw!_

_Khemprilrisi- YAY! NEW REVIEWER! your username is hard to spell though! XP but glad to know i caught your interest! :D many thanks~!_

_peachysnowfan- o.o_

_xxsennaxx- i'm not saying whether you were right or wrong~ glad to know i made you laugh though :D (congrats on being the 50th btw~ XD)_

_Aurelia Artemee- YAY! NEW REVIEWER! you're the first after our benchmark of 50, congrats! although i hope that hour wasn't to important D:_


	13. Memories

_gonna be a HUGE time skip portion, so just go with it, sorry though ^^' (lazy person who didn't want to write more than she had too... *hides*)_

_**Memories**_

_**Present Time: An hour away from Tokyo Tower**_

**"I wonder how everyone is doing…"** Momo thought as she looked out of the Tokyo Tower. She was sightseeing today since it was her last day in Tokyo. She decided to ask for her last day, at Seireitei College, off. **"So many things to do... So little time…"**

**Yesterday**

"Does Hitsugaya-sensei have another meeting?" asked a girl.

"Yes, he does. But before we do anything, I have something to tell you all."

"Tomorrow... Tomorrow is my last day. I didn't find out until yesterday afternoon, so I asked that I have my final day off, technically today is my last day." She said sadly.

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed.

"Do you want proof?"

"No, we believe you." Some kid said. (evidence of laziness at its finest XD)

"Ne, did you finally draw Hitsugaya-sensei?" Hikari asked.

"Uh. Oh yeah. I did. Why?"

"Can we see it?" asked some shy girls.

"I guess."

"That's really good. But it looks like there are more pictures behind that one. Can you show us?"

"Ha, you guys have learned to be observant. A bit _too_ observant… But I don't mind."

"Sensei?"

"Do- Do you like Hitsugaya-sensei?" stumbled Mikuru.

"Eh? Why would you think that?"

"Look at your pictures. They're mostly centered on him." Saki blurted since the pictures, while they did include the class, were focused on him.

"… **Crap...**"

"Sorry."

"It's alright. That actually explains a lot."

"You didn't know?" some kids exclaimed.

"Well. I did. But I didn't think it'd affect me this much."

"Ooh." Was the echoed answer throughout the room.

"Are you going to tell him?" asked a curious boy.

"No. He doesn't need to know."

"WHY NOT?" Ichigo screamed. (not Kurosaki!)

"He isn't exactly fond of me."

"…Momo. You're an idiot. I thought artists were supposed to be very observant." Renji muttered.

"They are!"

"Well then you must not be. I can't believe you never noticed." He retorted.

"Noticed WHAT Renji?"

"Hitsugaya-sensei has feelings for you! He's really protective of you! Remember when you got sick? Do you NEED to have it in front of your face for it to sink in?"

"NO!"

"Good."

"Anyway, Shir- I mean Hitsugaya-sensei didn't leave any work for you all."

"Do we need to say anything?" the class asked slyly catching her mistake.

"Ye-No. Agh! Fine already! You guys tell him!"

"We're his LAST hour of the day!"

"I don't know what to do anymore." She said as she collapsed onto a chair.

"Sensei. We have an idea."

"And what would that be?"  
>"Which of your drawings of Sensei is your favorite?"<p>

"This one. Why?"

"Can we have it?"

"Err… I guess."

"Your picture is in good hands."

"What are you guys going to do?"

"You'll see."

"Well can I at least make a copy?"

"Yeah. But we need the original."

"Alright I'll be back in about 5 minutes. No funny stuff got it?"

"Yes sensei."

**"What are those kids up too?"**

"Thank you~" they chimed as she left the room.

When Momo came back she found everyone speaking in a hushed whisper.

"What are you up to?"

"We're going to give the picture to Hitsugaya-sensei!"

"SHUT UP!" Renji roared at the poor boy.

"You're going to WHAT?"

"Nice going there Narumi…" Renji angrily muttered.

"Sorry…"

"You know what? Do what you want. I don't care anymore." Hinamori said as she slumped further into the chair she had unceremoniously plopped down on when she came back.

Hitomi walked up to her and spoke quietly not wanting the others to hear her.

"Sensei, although I'd prefer you didn't end up with Hitsugaya-sensei. There's no helping it. He likes you. Remember when I got you to be quiet during picture day? What I said was true, even though I didn't know it at the time. We're giving the picture to him to tell him that his love isn't one-sided. Haven't you noticed that Sensei isn't as strict as he used to be? He's not giving us as much homework? I heard from first period that the day you somehow got into his class he gave in quickly. He NEVER did that. It's proof that he likes you. Did you meet sometime before?" Hitomi explained and questioned.

"He's not as strict? He never used to give in? That's news to me. But yes, we were childhood friends."

"Well there you go. I'm sure he was surprised that someone looked somewhat similar to you and talked the same. Then he realized it was you."

"But he didn't realize who I was until…" Momo remembered.

"Until?"

"You were a part of the HTFC right?"

"Yeah..." she replied warily.

"Didn't you guys send Nemu after me?"

"Yes… What does this have to do anything with it?"

"I was knocked out so he took me home."

"Well there you go. There's your proof. AGAIN. He took you home!"

"Fine fine fine, he likes me. But how am I going to tel-

"We're going to tell him. Renji seems to know something we don't so he's cutting his first hour to talk to Sensei."

"He's cutting class? He shouldn't be do-"

"Let it go! Just accept that he likes you and that you like him! Stop being stubborn!"

"Class is going to be over soon. I hope you all know what you're doing."

"Course we do. We just need you to do something."

"And that would be?"

"Go to the office and ask all of Sensei's classes who have met you to meet here. Then you can go home."

"I'm not liking wher-"

"Who cares? Just do it!"

"Fine! I'll go and ask the office to make the announcement. Just don't get in trouble!"

"Can I have the copy and the original?"

"Yes…? Wait but I need the ori-"

"Have a fun day tomorrow Sensei. Go to Tokyo Tower at around 11AM that's the best time to be there. It's not crowded."

"But! The dra-"

"Trust me…"

And so, when she came back from the announcements; she was greeted with tears and smiles of all the students from throughout the year. (they cut class. apparently their teachers' love lives were more important than lessons from other teachers XD)

_End Flashback_

"What are they going to do…?" she thought worriedly as tears rolled down her cheeks remembering the hugs and make-shift presents she got from the students as they said their final goodbyes.

**_Chapter 12- Complete._**

_soooo... whatcha think? sorry for the major time jump, but don't worry there's gonna be some catching up and some more time jumps to explain the uncovered bases~!_

_xxsennaxx- does this chapter help prove he likes her? *winks* and yes, much more hitsuhina fluff~!_

_hyourinmaruice- ftw means for the win ^^' awesome force fields btw XD_

_khemprilrisi- spelled it right the first time! yea! lol it is pretty cool though XD_

_whiterose8- your review made me giggle XD oh the irony of that statement towards my life though... moving on~!_

_moonlight menuett- YAY! NEW REVIEWER! (i swear i'm gonna announce that attention grabber just for the sake of cheering XD) thank you~! glad you like it :D_

_lulu22temmy- the prodigy has to have at least SOME sort of weakness, but yes a food fight, albeit small, did occur, XD i had so much fun typing up that part though XD_

**_EVERYONE MUST READ THIS LAST PART HERE! we only have 4 chapters left to go! T-T i'm fighting the tears (well not really, i dont like crying... but on the inside i'm hysterical ^^') so here's the last sprint to the finish. thank you everyone for reviewing and reading :D i hope you'll continue to read til the end and maybe (hopefully?) suggest this to your friends! i'm glad i managed to finish this before school ended, now its going to finish its debut by the end of the summer. once again i thank you all *happy smile*_**


	14. December

_major time skip, again, i know XP well not really time skip, more like flashback... that takes up a month a chapter... bear with me?_

_**December**_

"Have a wonderful break everyone! Happy Holidays!" Momo shouted as she handed out the last of her goody bags to the students exiting the class.

"Momo, you have a lot left over, are you sure that you didn't make too much?"

"Who said I was done giving out goody bags?"

"Never mind..."

"Ok…"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to go hand out the last of the goody bags, see you when I'm done Hitsugaya…"

"Hinamor- **She left… So quickly… What did I say?"**

~Hitsuhina~

"Rangiku-san~!"

"Yes Momo-chan?"

"I have your pres- *choke* I. cant. breathe. Ran. Gi. Ku. Phew…"

"Sorry Momo-chan~ Anyway, what's this about a present?"

"Here, open it on the day after Christmas. Trust me. You don't want to open it before then."

"Hai hai! Here's your gift! Don't open it til Christmas. But it doesn't seem as severe as your warning…"

As she went through the school she handed out the last of the goody bags to her friends, Nanao, Isane, Yachiru, Orihime, Rukia, and Kiyone. Yet she still had one goody bag left.

**"Who could this belong to? Did I even make it?"**

It was a strange looking goody bag. All snowy-winter like and not a trace of Christmas colors. When she checked the tag it said _To Hitsugaya Toushirou_ **"Huh? I never made this! The bag I made for him was the same as the students! What happened?"** she thought as she walked back to the classroom to hand it to him anyway. When she got there she noticed there was no one there. Since his stuff was still there she decided to sit in her moon chair and wait for him to come back. Soon… She fell asleep… And then, the nightmares came…

~Hitsuhina~

"Hinamori. Oi. Momo. Wake up. You're having a nightmare." Said the soft low voice of the white haired genius.

"Obaa-chan! *gasp* Huh? Wha? Wher- Hitsugaya-sensei!"

"You were having a nightmare. You ok now?"

"Yeah… I'm fine… Oh. Here's your Christmas present." She said as she handed him the little white and blue goody-bag.

"Thanks, hey. Is there a problem? Did something happen?" he said after accepting the bag and leaning close to her face, studying it, looking for any sign of what her nightmare was about.

She immediately registered the fact that he was a couple inches away from her face and fought to keep the blush off her face. Without meeting his troubled emerald eyes she muttered "it's nothing. I'll be fine. Have a nice break…"

"Alright…" he said as he pulled away though not satisfied with her answer. "Don't forget that you're coming to my place during Christmas."

Her head snapped up in remembrance. "Yeah I remember." She said sheepishly.

~Hitsuhina~

"Grrrr… It's already the day before Christmas Eve… What am I going to do…?" Momo mumbled as she stared at the ceiling in her room. She had spent the first week of break trying to erase the memory of that dreaded day. The cause of her endless nightmares… But no luck, they plagued her very existence it seemed. Then of course, she remembered that she still had to find something to wear for tomorrow and Christmas day. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. She went to answer it, and speak of the devil…

"Hey bedwetter, just came by to remind you about tomorrow, and to tell you that some other people will be there, Rangiku wants to make it a Christmas party… A-are you ok?"

Momo simply stared. She cracked instead of answering. She took the 3 or 4 steps forward and hugged him, then broke down crying.

"O-oi Momo! Calm down what's wrong?"

"Obaa-chan… Obaa-chan was…" she managed to get out before sobbing even more into his shoulder.

"Momo, what happened?" he said as he gently pushed her back into her flat to avoid the stares from any possible passerby.

She took a deep breath to calm herself, then pulled herself away and said, "Obaa-chan… Was murdered… By Aizen…" Then she couldn't help it, she broke down crying again.

All Hitsugaya did was hug her. And cry she did, for an hour or so. When she had finally calmed down she got up, pulling him up as well, and led him to the living room where she took out a box. In the box were 2 necklaces. She held one up for him to see. "Remember this?" she said with a soft smile on her tear-stricken face.

It was a simple chain, silver links, nothing special really. The more important object was what was on the chain. An elegant snowy like dragon, fierce looking but also calm and emotionless. His eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't seen the pendant in years; he left it in Obaa-chan's care because he wanted to leave a memory for Momo.

"Yeah…" said the bewildered young man.

"Obaa-chan, she… She told me to open this box when I saw you again… And then… She. She…" Momo struggled to get the words out but couldn't. He simply hugged her again as she tried to fight back the tears that were prickling at her eyes.

By around 9PM that night she had fallen asleep with Hitsugaya protecting her by holding her close to him.

~Hitsuhina~

When she woke up she remembered yesterday's "incident". Momo looked around and saw Hitsugaya was no longer there. **"Phew… That means it was all just a dre-"** her thoughts were cut off when she noticed the strawberry-orange hair that was splayed out next to her. Briefly Momo wondered if she was drunk the night before… Then the person woke up.

"Momo-chan!"

"R-rangiku-san?"

"Yo! Oh yeah, Hitsugaya wanted me to help you get ready for tonight because he knew you'd wear something childish."

"EH? Bad Shirou-chan!" she pouted as Rangiku got up and fixed herself up.

"Ok, now get ready! We have shopping to do!"

"Oh please no…"

"Sorry Momo-chan~! But it's taichou's orders!"

"Taichou?"

"It's a fitting title for him" Rangiku explained with a shrug.

**Around 7PM**

"Ne… Rangiku-chan… Why do I have to wear this?" Momo whined as she looked at the dress Rangiku shoved at her before proceeding to push her into the bathroom to change.

"Because it looks nice on you, now change! We have to leave in 30 minutes!

"… The things I put up with…"

~Hitsuhina~

"Ahaha! Momo you look amazing! Watch out for pervs though! You're too cute! **He's seriously gonna lose it though… I'll probably be yelled at…**"

~Hitsuhina~

"MATSUMOTO!"

**"Yup, not surprised.** Shirou-chan! Don't you like Momo-chan's dress?" Rangiku smiled innocently as the white haired man gave her murderous glares.

It was a simple dress actually, black, just off the shoulders and anything but loose. He would never admit he was absolutely smitten with the girl even more now, nor would he admit he even liked her more than friends either.

**10PM**

"How did I get dragged into this again?" Hitsugaya thought to himself as the drunkards played spin the bottle. Unfortunately… Momo had gotten mildly drunk because of Matsumoto… He was forced to play due to some unfortunate blackmail she had waved in his face. It was torture…

**12 AM**

"KANPAI! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!" Rangiku shouted in a faked drunken stupor.

Hitsugaya had managed to get away from the game and rescue Momo and some other innocent people from it. While they recuperated Matsumoto and Madarame had managed to convince some others to join in on their drinking match…

"Least everyone's having fun?" Momo muttered as she fought the headache.

"Good morning" Hitsugaya replied cheekily.

"Shut it."

"I'll go get ibuprofen for you."

"Please and thank you…"

When he came back he saw she was on the phone talking to someone. Her voice seemed sad and distant. He asked her what was wrong and merely got a cheerful smile followed by a groan at the pain in her head.

**"I don't think I can tell you those two secrets yet Shirou-chan…"**

_**Chapter 14- Complete.**_

_rawr! its not as fluffy as i wanted it to be! but the next few will be! i hope... *goes back through the saved files to edit them some more* ^^' umm... yea so following the next week, expect delayed updates... school's started up for me... *pissed off aura*_

_lulu22temmy- lol planny, that's a good word XD haha the students get more mischievious!_

_peachysnowfan- guess? why of course you can! that's the best part of a chapter's ending!_

_xxsennaxx- perceptiveness at its best ^^ but i'm still not saying anything~ its a giant secret~_

_khemprilrisi- another update! XD_

_aurelia artemee- T-T its sad, i know T-T_


	15. January

___omigod dont kill me PLEASE don't kill meeeeee! *dodges endless knives* i'm soooo sooo sooooooo freakin sorry! T-T i didn't think i'd have that much homework *dodges brick that has LIES written on it* the first week of school! so i worked my butt off to have at least one free day (today) and update! T-T so this chapter... is really baaaad... and i'm soooooo sorry... that there's not much fluff... *cries hysterically in a corner while turning on a forcefield (thanks to hyorinmaruice!)*___

_**January**_

"Fan girls of the HTFC! We have gathered here today, to take down, THAT WRETCHED HINAMORI MOMO!" Amaya shouted.

*cheers throughout the room*

"Oi! Enough already! Geeze… Don't you give up?" a voice said as the door slammed open. It was Momo herself. "Hitsugaya this, Hitsugaya that. SHUT UP!" she roared.

Everyone was taken aback. She had never exploded like that before.

"Is there a problem?" Amaya said with a touch of malice.

"Yeah, it's called I'm sick and tired of being kidnapped and knocked out left and right!"

The 1st – tied by ropes

The 2nd – knocked out and hidden in the gym

The 3rd – more ropes and knockout gas

The list goes on…

"Well how are you going to stop us?"

"Renji has some stuff to say to you."

"Riiight, that's really going to scare me."

"So does Hitsugaya, and Tatsuki."

At the mention of the last two names Amaya visibly flinched. "Well how do you know Hitsugaya is going to tell us off?"

"Because I'm right here, and I'm tired of you messing around!" Hitsugaya said as he calmly walked out into view. "I have no interest in a fan club; I am free to do as a wish, as are the people around me. Restricting them for 'the good of Hitsugaya-sama' is not something I like in a person."

With that said; he turned around and walked back to the classroom with his hands in his pocket. He did, however, stop to ask if Hinamori was coming along to help him grade the last few tests and quizzes. Which she nodded and walked alongside him.

The fan club only watched in awe and silence.

**That night**

"Hey Momo what are you going to do about he-"Renji asked as he helped himself to her fridge.

"I don't know…" she mumbled. "I thought after that last time it was over…"

"Doesn't seem like it." Tatsuki said blankly.

"Well she hasn't appeared except for those times with the email and the goody bag…"

"She was always trying to help you know…" Renji mused.

"Yeah… I remember…" Momo said into the pillow she was hugging.

"So mind explaining what the heck's going on?" Rangiku said from the wall she was leaning on.

"Momo?" Tatsuki inquired.

"Go ahead." Momo said before hugging the pillow even tighter.

"Momo has a split personality, it appeared when she started going out with a guy named Aizen Sasuke."

"Ok… So why?"

"Aizen tended to… Mess around with her."

"Oh… So when would she appear? It should've happened with a trigger right?"

"We actually don't know that… Hana would just, appear, without warning pretty much. After Aizen was put behind bars for murdering Momo's Obaa-chan, Hana stopped coming out. Hana was able to put up with Aizen when Momo couldn't, other times she would just come out for the sake of it."

"Hana, that's her name?"

"Yeah."

"And she basically helped Momo?"

"Most of the time yes…"

"What about the other times?"

"She tried to convince Momo to go on dates with people she'd approved of."

"Oh. Well that's not bad."

"Not finished, Hana… She would… How do I explain this…? Renji help me out here."

"Here read this." Renji said, handing her a print out of the email Hana had sent Hitsugaya.

After Rangiku read it, she smiled to herself. "Momo, Hana is trying to help you out on this one." Rangiku said softly. "I think the email was Hana's good bye and the goody-bag was a thank you."

"How so?"

"The email, the way it's written. Doesn't it seem like a good-bye? And the goody-bag, how it was decorated with snowy-like things, if I remember correctly you told me you like snow. Right?"

"I see what you mean… It's not that I didn't like Hana, she was a part of me, I guess it's a dormant part that I never would've found if I hadn't dealt with things as I did…"

"There you go. Now put a smile on your face! I'm sure Hitsugaya likes that cute smile of yours!" Rangiku teased.

Momo only blushed as she looked away. But there was a small smile on her face.

"So what was up with the phone call last month?" she asked seriously.

"That. That was my cousin calling. She wanted to make sure I was ok since Aizen was on trial that day. I've already given my statement so I don't have to go back. (A/N: Don't know about court systems, nor do I really care) But she was worried that one of his followers might try and take me out." Momo mumbled.

"Don't worry! You have us! Besides, I'm sure that since you hang out with Tatsuki and Renji of all people you're not exactly a target!" Rangiku smirked as she glanced at the violent couple. Who immediately gave her a don't-start-with-that-crap glare.

"I know~" she smiled. "Anyway, how's the relationship going?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Momo-chan!" she replied innocently.

Renji and Tatsuki merely glanced at the peach on the couch in confusion; said peach had a small smile on her face that was terrifying. It wasn't anything like the innocent smiles she had during school or around people.

_**Chapter 15- Complete.**_

_don't kill meeee! and... i'm not gonna answer any reviews today... cuz i have more hw to do T-T (now i'm just being an overachiever and doing this weeks hw so i can have a life next weekend and update again) i'm sooooooryyyyyyyyyyyyyy *still cowering in a corner in shame*_


	16. More Realizations

_right so i finally managed to squeeze in time to update. DON'T KILL MEEEE! i woulda updated on thursday when i stayed home from school sick... but i had too much hw and i slept half the day... T-T then of course i've entered the nightmare chapter of my life due to stress/family issues/etc. blah blah blah, basically, i have no time during the week, i barely even have a weekend life... -.-' anyway enjoy the latest chapter and i'm seriously sorry for all the confusion these last few chapters. i'll explain after this one._

_**February- Present Day- 8 AM**_

_**Realizations Are Best By the Silent**_

"Alright class today we start reviewing for testing. After testing we start reviewing for finals which are about a month and a half from now."

The class nodded their consent; they were a bit solemn due to the fact that Hinamori left so quickly. All were wondering when he would notice…

"Class is there a problem?" he asked. Truth be told, he was a little worried. The bed-wetter would've at least emailed or called him if she was going to be absent for some reason…

They all shook their heads then went back to having a strange look.

"Ok seriously what's up? You all are sulking. If its Hinamori-sensei I have no idea where she is."

"Sightseeing…" someone mumbled.

"Why the heck would she be sightseeing?" he exploded.

"Check the email you got at the beginning of 2nd quarter. We know you don't delete messages until after finals."

And so he did… What he found though. His face immediately showed no emotion. It was like a blank mask. **"She was supposed to leave in February? Why didn't she tell me? Wait… She never really paid attention in the class anyway so I doubt she'd have known when the program finished…"**

"Do you understand now Sensei?" Kira said sadly. While Hitsugaya's attention was on Kira and the email, the some other students slipped out their phones and put their plan into action. The teachers were already aware of the plan, and while they didn't like it, the students swore that it was for a good cause. Some teachers took a little convincing, but eventually they gave in.

"Yes but there's not much I can do, can I…?" Hitsugaya sighed as he leaned on his desk.

That's when certain students came filing in with a strange look on their face.

"And what are you all doing out of class?"

"Helping you out." Renji said as he pulled out a sheet with a picture on it.

~Hitsuhina~

_**around 9:30AM**_)

"So you're telling me she likes me."

"Yes. And you like her."

"I don't though, she's my best friend!"

"Isn't she also your childhood friend?"

"Yeah… But what's that got to do with anything?"

"OI! ARE YOU DENSE?" Hana shouted. She was a considerably quiet girl so no one expected her to yell at him.

"No. But seriously she's my best friend! What more is there to it?" Hitsugaya protested.

"Sigh… Lemme try." Hana said shoving people aside. She'd obviously gotten annoyed with him. "You, mister, like her. What do you feel when you look at her?"

"Happiness? How should I know?"

"You're hopeless… Ok, she went out with a guy-"

"Named Aizen, yeah I know. It pissed me off when I found out.

"She did? Wh- Nevermind, Anyway you do realize that's jealousy?"

"I was worried for her!"

SMACK!

"OWW! You shouldn't be smacking your own teacher!"

"Too bad, I just did. Although, technically at the moment, you're not my teacher. You're acting like a teenager!"

"Hana you might want to calm down a bit…" Kaito muttered.

"NO! I will NOT calm down! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW FED UP I AM WITH THESE TWO?"

"Y-yes?"

"Ok good. Now. DO I NEED TO SLAP SOME MORE SENSE INTO YOU?"

"No! Geeze you're persistent!"

"Last question! Did you ever get tired of saving her from your fan club?"

"What kinda question is tha-"

"ANSWER IT."

"No."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Hana relaxed and let Hitsugaya sort his thoughts.

"Alright, now I can tell you where she is…" Hitomi sighed before handing him the two drawings.

"So you couldn't tell me before? What's thi- oh."

"You would've broken Hinamori's heart. Besides, didn't you understand the email?" Renji replied.

"No…?"

"I do hope you realize you have less than 2 hours to get your thoughts together and get to Hinamori…" he said.

"… Explain the email."

"Everyone else we're done here," Renji said with a slight wink, everyone knew the next stage of the plan. "Ok copy the email into word and align it to the left.

"Oh…"

"Get it? Good. Now get your butt to Tokyo Tower or you'll never see her again." Renji threatened.

(A/N: Hana is crazy… That entire part was just… I'm so sorry for the OCness… it just appeared. I had to put that… please don't kill me! Besides it was the only way I could make him accept that he liked her… DON'T SHOOT ME! I don't need to die at the hands of angry readers yet… I have other reasons to be shot anyway so XD)

~Hitsuhina~

He was running, running out of time. He lost her once, he couldn't lose her again. The students merely watched in hidden amusement as their stubborn math teacher took off to find his childhood friend. A couple dialed some numbers into their phone and said "It's a go."

The rest of the students walked back to the building as they resumed their schedule. The other students who weren't present, were actually at the Tokyo Tower waiting for Momo to arrive. 20 to eleven and said person arrived. She hadn't dressed like she did for school though. In school it was modest, usually a baggy shirt for some band and jeans. Today was skinny jeans and a paint splattered black tank top that did anything BUT hide her figure. Her hair was even down, there was just a simple clip holding her bangs back. Momo was carrying a paint splattered messenger bag that seemed to hold some notebooks. "**Probably sketchbooks and guide books**" they thought as they watched the woman make her way to the lines for the elevators.

Meanwhile Hitsugaya was still making his way through traffic to the tower, minutes ticked by as he inched through the highway. Soon he got to the tower, taking a moment to step back and marvel at the metal tower he failed to notice the excited cutting-school students watching his every move. A wide spread text was sent, "he got there 10 minutes after her". They could only hope now… And hear from their friends on the top level who were waiting for the two senseis.

**_Chapter 16- Complete._**

_ok -yawns- so i got lazy when typing the story up. and split the last few chapters into months. see i didn't want to just jump straight into the fluff. i'm a bit annoying for that yes, please don't kill me yet. so i did flashbacks and then lumped it all into seperate months which became seperate chapters, each with their own amount of fluff. voila. now... i'm forgetting something... umm... right! now i have to be seriously careful with updating cuz a family member is living with us now, and mom tends to retreat into MY room and blurt out her problems to me, which i dont mind. its just less privacy. less privacy means less chances to update given that she doesn't exactly know this account exists... sigh... yeaaaaah... now review :D_

_from chapter 14-_

_-too lazy to list names sorry... its been a long week- thanks for reviewing, i understand it was confusing and i didn't explain to well, i really am trying to work on that ^^' and yes, i've been in school these last two weeks. not fun... least the days pass by pretty fast (i think its cuz ima zombie from zero hour-2nd hour not paying attention... not that i need to since those are my slack off classes. the last 4 classes are sciences and math and geo... least my teachers (except math) are funny :D)_

_from chapter 15-_

_-still too lazy to list names, i'm trying to work on fixing my laziness though- yay! no one's going to kill me! (well after this chapter you all probably will for such a late update...) but i'm glad to know everyone liked the split personality thing :D i liked the twist it added so that was the main reason i put it in_

_we only have another chapter left... i feel so sad now... T-T_


	17. Tokyo Tower Part 2

_**Tokyo Tower Part 2**_

He was standing in line just as she arrived on the lowest platform. Looking out she saw the endless towers and skyscrapers that blotted the horizon, and then she began to draw. The amount of people had dwindled to simply spread out clusters. By the time she finished her drawing and headed to the next platform he was stepping off to that platform. They passed each other without realizing it. He circled around a few times, looking for the limber artist he loved, but nothing, so now he waited for the elevator for the next platform. The students on the level only shook their heads in disappointment at they're clueless sensei.

This time she wasn't drawing, she was simply watching the skies and occasionally, the people below, she still had the sketchbook out in case something or someone caught her attention. That was when she saw some familiar heads. **"They're here? Why are there students here?" **she thought as her eyes widened. Whipping around to search the platform she saw two more heads that were connected to other students. Or at least, that was what she thought she saw, the two heads split up, and then she saw the white hair. Her eyes widened once more as she turned back to face the skyline. **"Don't see me don't see me don't see me"** she chanted repeatedly feeling her heart betray her as it thumped wildly.

He looked around carefully, noting there were students hiding he walked towards the window pretending they weren't there. Besides, watching where they looked would lead him to her. Not that he would've waited long since he saw his precious peach on the far side.

Aimlessly wondering to said side he took in her features, she was beautiful. He wondered why she hid herself behind large shirts and baggy jeans. "Hinamori…" he breathed. Finally he reached her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She hesitated before turning around. **"Craaaaap, he saw me…"** she panicked. "What are you doing here?" she asked calmly.

"Err, some people *ahem* students *ahem* helped me realize some stuff, and I kinda missed having you in class."

"It's only been a couple hours."

"Missing the point here…"

"I can tell."

"Why do I even try…?"

"Cuz…"

"You know why?"

"I think so."

"Can you tell me?"

"Not really."

"Then you don't know."

"I think I do, I'm just not going to tell you."

"Can I show you?"

"How?"

"Well first I'm sure you want something back."

"That being?"

"This?" he asked quietly as he held up the drawing and its copy.

"And?"

The students who were recording discreetly by cell phones and disguised video cameras gasped quietly as they watched their sensei ease the sketchbook out of her Hinamori's hand, tuck the two sheets into it, then lean in to kiss her on the cheek.

"There's the Shirou-chan I know, more action than talk, even if it was short lived. I like you too by the way" she smirked as she took her book back and put it in her bag.

"Good. Now-"

"Just shut up and kiss me will you?"

"Gladly." He muttered as he cupped her face and kissed her sweetly. He could hear cheers and whistles but he didn't care, much. Breaking away he turned around and said darkly "shouldn't you be in class?"

They smirked at him before running off to who knows where.

That was when he turned back to Momo and pulled her close. "Love you." He said before he kissed her again. Deepening the kiss one hand encircled her waist as the other tangled their fingers together. Oxygen became a necessity; while they caught their breathe he hugged her tightly. "I don't want to let you go… You're my teaching assistant too, remember…?"

"I hope you realize I still have to, unless you put in a word with the principal." She mumbled into back.

"I'll see what I can do." He whispered as he buried his nose in her hair. "You smell like watermelon…"

"Problem?"

"Not at all." He smiled as he kissed her once more before leading her to the elevator.

~Hitsuhina~

"They kissed! They freakin' kissed!" the students whispered frantically before sending a mass text.

_At school_

Cheers were heard in classrooms and hallways as students jumped up and yelled "They kissed!" Teachers smiled softly in understanding before they resumed their lessons. The next week Momo was back in school helping Hitsugaya out with his math class. Or rather lack of since the entire class insisted on a party for the two of them. Besides, the less work they had to do the better. The school year finished up and to their surprise, the HTFC had been completely disbanded and no more tricks or kidnapping happened. Hitomi had actually let go of her obsession with the math teacher and found herself a nice boyfriend. She was even friends with Momo, who had forgiven her actions entirely.

**_Chapter 17- Complete. The End._**

_Well... Its over T-T not~ still one more chapter to go~! *winks* its been a long run hasn't it. thank you to all my readers! i'll post the next chapter hopefully next saturday. It'll be (most of you) your reward for lasting through the first week of school~! I hope you enjoyed the chapters as much as i loved writing it~ I'll answer the reviews next chapter ok? THANK YOU EVERYONE~! I hope to finish the next story by Xmas (although with the hw load i have... i better work my ass off on the days i have off from school)_


	18. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

And thus our story ends with a multitude of happy couples due to the uncanny pairing of their original sensei (You know, the forgotten person from the first chapter?) and connections through friends. Today Hinamori and Hitsugaya still co-teach math (I mean of course! It's only been about 2 years!) in college, and are happily dating (he hasn't had time to pop the question), much to the demise of the ever persistent Hitsugaya fans.

However, there are also the other couples (along with the two of them), who are attending a certain couple's marriage! This marriage would be, Ichigo and Rukia! Who ever so kindly invited their friends to their small wedding… Which would ultimately end in a disastrous food fight between Tatsuki, Yoruichi, Rangiku, Renji, Urahara and Gin. Needless to say the wedding went quite well, especially since the bride and groom were coated in icing… Not… That they really minded anyway…

Kyoraku-sensei still has his job despite spending most of his time drunk or sleeping, this is only because his "sweet little Nanao-chan" saved his ass countless times. Although, she's finding it VERY hard to admit she fell in love with the drunkard, Ukitake always tells her good luck with a kind smile.

I'm sure you're wondering what caused the food fight though… Well here you go! Play by play action!

"Tatsuki."

"Yeah."

"Uh…"

"What's wrong? Did Ichigo kick your ass again?" she teased.

"HE DID NOT!" Renji yelled angrily.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANNA TELL ME?"

"I. I.. SCREW IT!" he sputtered.

"Hu-?"

"There. That's what I was gonna tell you." He said after giving her chaste kiss on the cheek and sliding a simple golden band on her ring finger.

"You… WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

_Screaming/cursing/fighting/etc._

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN! DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?"  
>"OF COURSE I DID BUT YOU'RE NOT MAN ENOUGH TO TELL IT TO MY FACE!"<p>

"YOU- ARGH!"

_SPLAT (Renji purposely-accidentally pushed her into a plate of cinnamon rolls)_

"…"

"Oops?" he smirked.

"You're gonna _die…_" Tatsuki hissed as she picked up a nearby dessert to chuck at her friend.

Who immediately ducked and said pastry landed on Urahara (who dragged Yoruichi in to the fray). Then all hell broke loose. Somehow the rest of the guests managed to steer clear of the warring couples and escape without being hit by flying sweets, except the bride and groom.

"That was funny wasn't it Shirou-chan?"

"My name's not Shirou-chan, bedwetter!"

"That's so mean Shirou-chan! I've never done that!"

"Then stop calling me that."

"But. But…"

"Momo. Please. Spare me the puppy-dog eyes. You know it doesn't work on me."

"Hey at least I tried right?"

"You're hopeless." Sighed the snow haired man.

"Don't you know it." She giggled as he grabbed her hand to lead her away from the food fight.

"So when am I gonna get some kids to take care of?" Rangiku smiled sweetly noting the fact that Momo had been hiding her right hand all day (he asked her right before they left for the Kurosaki wedding).

Two blushing red faces were the response. Only to be followed by roaring in laughter since Rangiku got nailed in the head with a pie of some sort by Yoruichi. With that, Rangiku dragged Gin to go cause mayhem as the other two laughed hysterically to the point of tears.

"So what say we join in?"

"No way bedwetter."

"Aww Shirou-chan! Why not?"

"Cuz."

"Stop being stubborn!"

"I'm not being stubborn! I'm trying to make sure I don't get cake on my face!

"Well why wouldn't you want cake on y-"

"You were saying?" he smirked after pulling away from the kiss he surprised her with.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." She mumbled with a light pink face.

_O_

_W_

_A_

_R_

_I_

**_Teacher's Pet- Complete._**

_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! T-T i'm sad now... That's it... That's the end. :( Sigh... Well, many many many thanks to my reviewers.  
>(Sorry for not capitalizing your names, i'm super busy XP -lazy-)<em>

_sireylithy  
>lulu22temmy<br>whiterose810  
>hyourinmauice<br>icyangel27  
>katie k richardson<br>peachysnowfan  
>forbiddenlovex<br>colorfullbook  
>xxsennaxx<br>whiteroseflame  
>aurelia artmee<br>khemprilrisi  
>moonlight menuett<br>azngurl113219  
>abby kurosaki<br>dragonfirenightfang  
>hellionkyou<br>kokomimichan_

_Domo arigato minna! It's been a long (ish) few months. Thanks for reading this series and following/favoriting -smiles- My sincerest apologies for not updating the last chapter sooner. Every time i tried to update last week my mom would come in T-T i almost got caught... -shudder- But since today is also my anniversary for posting stories on this lovely site, (i don't count the first few stories cuz they were craaaaap) i figured i'd do i mass post of stories. Which I'll do throughout the day for different mangas/animes. This is the first update. As an apology I'm posting the first chapter of the next hitsuhina AU story i'm doing. It'll probably piss you all off cuz its more like a summary/prediction, but its at least something right? I've decided not to answer reviews this chapter since its the end and I'm sure you'd like to get on with your day without murdering me -nervous laughter- You'll never be able to understand how happy I was that people would read/review constantly and actually made it up to about 80 reviews. I wish you all luck in any stories you might post (hitsuhina of course, cant forget thats the friggin best couple besides royai XD) and would love it if you sent me a PM about reading it, otherwise i actually might not ^^' i havent had time to stalk fanfiction for good stories for a few weeks ^^' -bows- Good bye everyone~! It was a wonderful time :) Thanks for everything and i hope to see the same enthusiasm for the next AU hitsuhina chapter fic i make. -turns away to hide the tears-_

_SAYONARA MINNA~! _

_~Kaida-chan~_

_P.S. Thanks for the laughs too, I really liked the personal stories you all added in your reviews -teary smile-_

_P.P.S. here's the preview~! The Moon Meets the Sun. (cliche i know, but it fit quite well) don't kill me cuz i left ya hanging please?_

**Meet Hinamori Momo, the Goth with quite a few secrets and hidden talents.**

** Meet Hitsugaya Toushirou, the youngest taichou of the soccer team, heartthrob, boy genius, and the most mysterious boy in high school.**

** She lives her life in the shadows of the sun. She causes the shadows in the light of the moon. A completely separate, secret life, that most of the people in school wouldn't even think that the Goth with pink streaks would have it.**

** He lives his life at the top, he's the sun himself. And yet, the shadows he wants to disappear in are only accessible under the light cast by the peach moon he seeks.**

** Watch (err… Or read about…) the two most opposite people in the world, meet in the most unlikely way, and not realize, who the other really is. Since it's all a secret, masks are shattered, guards are let down. It's the only place where the sun and the moon are truly themselves…**


End file.
